Time In A Bottle
by Starr Bryte
Summary: When Hibiki left on his journey of selfdiscovery he left one very important thing behind: His heart.
1. Prologue: Time In A Bottle

**Dear Reader,**

**A few weeks ago a friend of mine shoved all thirteen episodes of 'Strawberry Eggs' into my hands and told me to watch it. Well... I have yet to return these wonderful episodes to my friend and, loving the series and loathing the ending, I decided to write a continuation fic. And even though I vowed not to turn it into a Crossover... Sigh... I just didn't work... In later chapters there will be a few cameos... For this story it will be YuYu Hakusho... I AM SOOO SORRRRY! I just couldn't help myself! And in the sequel to this, which I'll be starting soon... I'll have a true Crossover with Gundam Wing... I am so, so sorry... But think about it... Akira Fukae looks like younger, more laid back Heero Yuy... So I had to write in a Gundam Wing AU to go with me fanfic... I'm so sorry...**

**Speaking of, I am still working on my Gundam Wing fanfic 'Finding Heero', but I'm having a bit of trouble so that'll be put on hiatus for awhile... Sorry about that...**

**I do not own I!My!Me! Strawberry Eggs!**

**I do not own 'Time In A Bottle' by Jim Croce**

**I have indeed taken liberties with the characters so the only warning I have besides Crossdressing is blatant fluff and OOCness...**

**NOTE: The first scene was inspired by the opening credits... The part where Hibiki-sensei is playing the piano...**

**Thanks to my reviewers and my friends... You are too kind...**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The upstairs music room was always empty that time of day. The students of Indigo class were outside enjoying the afternoon with the other students of Saitow Sannaomiya. Most of the teachers were in the faculty room, gossiping and grading papers. Hibiki shook his head and walked over to the piano.

"Always was the odd man out... Huh..." He smiled, caressing the piano lovingly, "But thanks for keeping me company." Grinning ruefully he kicked off his high-heels and wriggled his stockinged toes.

"Glad to be free?" He chuckled and it came out a low, feminine alto. Sitting down at the piano he touched the keys lightly. Pressing Middle C the note echoed pure and strong through the room. He chuckled again in a woman's voice.

"Perfectly tuned... But in a place like this I wouldn't have expected it any other way..." He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, "How long's it been since I've played the piano..?" He wondered out loud. He shook his head, "Too long." Slowly at first, then faster, he began to play the scales. Up one octave. Down one octave. Up again. Down again. He paused for a moment.

"I wonder what my voice would sound like if I sang?" He wondered. Almost as if on their own his fingers began to dance across the keys. Just as they had when he'd first learned the song. It was an English tune, but Hibiki still loved it. If he hadn't decided to become a Phys. Ed. Teacher he would have gladly gone into music. Physical Education had been his choice ever since Junior High, but music still held his attention and always would. He closed his eyes.

"I wonder what Kaa-chan and Tou-chan would think of me if they saw me now?" He murmured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuko Kuzuha wiped her forehead and walked into the hallway. It was too hot outside.

"I wonder where Hibiki-sensei went?" She murmured absently. Suddenly the most heavenly sound reached her ears. It was a sad tune. Filled with something that Fuko would have called loneliness. It reminded her of when her mother had died, but in a different way. Like there was a tiny, aching hole in her heart. It brought sudden tears to her eyes.

"Where's it coming from?" She wondered, looking around. She looked up. The sound was coming from the ceiling.

"The upstairs Music room?" She whispered. She only tripped twice on the stairs as she followed the beautiful sound. The door was open a crack and Fuko paused before peering inside.

"Hibiki-sensei?" She gasped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like all the other times before he felt only the music. The notes, the rhythm. It gave him the same satisfaction he got from watching a student succeed. The pride he felt in making a thing of wood and string and ivory come alive under his hands gave him that sense of completion. The tune, as always, was compelling and he found himself singing along. It was different hearing himself with a woman's voice. But it also sounded familiar.

_I sound like my mother..._ He thought absently.

"If I could save time in a bottle... The first thing that I'd like to do... Is to save every day, until eternity passes away, just to spend them with you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuko blinked and realized that she was crying. She yearned for something then. Something that she didn't quite understand. But it hurt. And she wanted to spend those times with Hibiki-sensei, because, in that moment, she looked like she yearned for something too. Her head was tilted back, slightly, her light brown hair was gilded by the afternoon sun, her blue-green eyes half closed. She was beautiful.

"An angel..." Fuko breathed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was about to begin the second verse when the feeling of eyes boring into him caught his attention. Snapping his eyes open he turned toward that stare just in time to see a pink ribbon and a light blue skirt flash away.

"Kuzuha...?" He murmured before realizing there was tears on his cheeks. He quickly dabbed them away, concerned that his make-up would run and reluctantly lowered the lid of the piano. He hated to play in front of an audience, even if it was an audience of one. But for some reason he didn't mind that it was Kuzuha that had watched him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuko skidded to a stop when she felt she was far enough away not to get caught. She breathed in harsh gasps, her heart pounding. Has she seen her? Had she known she was there? Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she wiped at them absently.

"So sad..." She murmured, "So lonely... Like me..." Placing a hand over her aching heart she smiled, "She's like me..." And that thought made her happy. Realizing that break time was almost over she raced to the bathroom to wash her face, half disappointed that she'd never gotten the chance to hear the rest of the song...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later...

"... AND I TELL YOU THAT HIBIKI AMAWA IS A MAN!" The Vice Principal shrieked. And all of Indigo class's delusions were thrown to the wind.. It was only after Hibiki-sensei left that they realized that he had been right all along. It wasn't about the clothes or looks that made a person, but the heart behind it all. And Fuko knew that her feelings were still the same. Nothing had changed. But everything had changed. And Indigo class had to face it alone.


	2. Letters and Revelations

**Dear Reader,**

**This fanfic is probably the one and only fanfic I have ever written at my leisure. All my other fanfics are written so that I can get my thoughts out and into readers minds... So this is the only one I've written that didn't include an 'OMGINEEDTOGETTHISOUTBLAH!' so that I had time to actually go back and leisurely add and correct and change... It's odd, and kinda fun!**

**I don't own I!My!Me! Strawberry Eggs!**

**Thanks to my friends for being friends! **

**WARNING: Crossdressing, blatant fluff, OOCness**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been almost a week since Hibiki-sensei had left Saitow Sannaomiya. Vice Principal Reiko had officially taken over the Indigo Class. Indigo class was outraged.

"How dare that bitch assume we'll do whatever she says, just because she managed to get rid of Hibiki-sensei!" Fujio Himejima yelled during the class meeting.

"Yeah!"

"People! People! Please calm down for a moment!" Class President Yoshihiko yelled, "We won't get anything done otherwise!" Chaos overpowered him. Everyone was yelling at once. Turning to Vice President Sumire, he shrugged.

"What would Hibiki-sensei do if she were here?" He asked out loud. Sumire adjusted her glasses severely.

"You mean 'He'." She corrected. Yoshihiko sighed.

"Whatever." He grumbled, "We need to calm down this riot and talk about what needs to happen before the Vice Principal comes back." Suddenly Fuko stood up.

"QUIET!" She shouted, her high, sweet voice piercing the noise. The class fell silent in shock. Fuko never raised her voice and was almost never angry, "What would Hibiki-sensei say if he were here!" She cried, shrilly, "And that's what we need to talk about because he isn't here! Because he was chased away because of this school's horrible prejudism!" Her voice cracked and she sat down, blinking rapidly. Fujio put an arm around her shoulders and glared at everyone.

"She's right... We haven't really talked about it... We haven't really dealt with the fact that Hibiki-sensei is a man."

"And the fact that other classes are constantly bad mouthing us." Akira muttered darkly, "There are only so many times I can pound someone before it gets old."

"What's amazing is the fact that he was able to pull it off..." Miko said, "We've seen Hibiki-sensei in a swimming suit and no one knew the difference."

"The fact is... Do we really care?" Makoto stated, "We're just students. Hibiki-sensei was our teacher. He's always been fair. Has anyone ever noticed him doing something, and I quote 'Out of line'?" She asked. There was silence.

"He spent the night in the girl's dorm during the peeping-tom incident." Konosuke piped up, "Even spent the night in Fuko-chan's room." Fuko turned red as her classmates turned to stare at her.

"Did anything happen Fuko-san?" Yoshihiko asked. Fuko blushed brighter and thought for a moment.

"No, actually." She said, "We fell asleep. Nothing really happened until someone saw the ghost." Fujio sighed.

"You still insist that it was a ghost, don't you." She said.

"Yes... Because the peeping tom you saw is a ghost." Fuko insisted.

"But Hibiki-sensei was already there when we got to Gochiso." Haruko protested, "Remember? He was wearing a padded... bra..." There was a pause and everyone turned to Fuko.

"What happened after the alarm was called?" Sumire asked. Fuko blinked.

"Hibiki-sensei poked his head out the window, muttered something that sounded like 'On no, not again, why you old man?' and raced out of the room." Everyone was silent while they put two and two together.

"Damn, Hibiki-chan's a fast runner..." Aoki mused. The class started to giggle, then out right laugh.

"He did make one mistake though..." Fujio chuckled, "He forgot to take his pads off before wandering out into the room!" More laughter.

"Poor Hibiki-chan... Had to get chased around by Aoki..." Shyoichi chuckled.

"Not my fault he made a sexy babe!" Aoki protested.

"So are we all in agreement that Hibiki-sensei should come back and teach? That we don't care what he wears so long as he can be our teacher?" Yoshihiko asked. There was a joint raising of hands.

"Yes!" They called.

"Oh!" Yoshino gasped. Everyone turned to stare at her, she blushed.

"I-I just remembered something." She said,"My father got a call about three days ago... He told me it was from Hibiki-sensei's landlady... He said that she wanted to make sure that Hibiki's reputation remained clean and that he wouldn't be hurt by what had happened..." Everyone nodded.

"Ve need to protect our teacher from ze cruelty of dis school!" Mario called standing on his desk heroically, "Who's vith me!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Vice-principal Reiko screeched, "Get off that desk at ONCE!" Class was soon returned to order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was back again. She just stood there, staring at the entranceway with an odd, hopeful look in her eyes. It hurt to look at her, because it reminded Lulu of another girl who'd had the same look. But unlike the other girl, this one didn't let that hope turn to bitterness. Instead she held each moment close to her heart so she could share it with him, when he came back. And he would come back. The fool was too in love not to. And he now saw the class as his. His class. His students. And he wanted to teach them. Them and others that would be his class in the future. Lulu set her broom against the wall and went to the door.

"The perverts went out. So if you want to come in, come in or go home!" She called. Fuko jumped and blushed.

"I'm so sorry Lulu-obachan..." She murmured, walking to the open door, "I-I was just wondering if... Uhm. Uhm... If..."

"He called me last night to say that he's settled in safely... Other than that he'd said he'd write. I'm not worried and neither should you." Lulu said, ushering Fuko into the dining room, "Tea?"

"Yes, please." Fuko murmured politely, kneeling at the low table. There was silence for a moment before she looked up again, "He was smiling." She said simply, "On the train. He was smiling, but he looked he was crying too..." She sniffled and said with a grin, "It made me cry too..."

"So is the trouble of being in love..." Lulu grunted, sipping her tea, "You can't win, for losing. It's only when you finally give in that you can really see there was no contest to start with. Only our own psychological obstacles." She reached over and patted a gnarled hand on Fuko's folded ones, "Don't worry... From what I could see the fool loves you too... He just has to find himself first. Not his fault he thinks he's more comfortable in a skirt than in pants."

"But I don't care if he wears a skirt!" Fuko protested, "Hibiki-sensei is Hibiki-sensei! Whatever makes Hibiki-sensei happy makes me happy!" Lulu nodded and grinned.

"I think he knows that deep down... Idiot just needs to figure that our for himself... Like I said... He'll be back..." She looked around before leaning close and whispered, "I'm even keeping his room free... And he took some of his girl clothes with him.. I don't think he could bear to part with them... And I doubt he'll be able to go three days without wearing them..." Fuko smiled.

"He always looked so beautiful..." She said, "I was so envious..."

"It partially comes from having the right body for it... You know, not all men can pull off the female look. It comes from the way men are made... But our idiot has a delicate bone structure for a man... It's the type of androgynous build where you can't tell gender by the bones alone... The only thing that needed touching up really was his voice... Such a masculine voice..." There was a pause before a knock on the door cut through the silence.

"Package for a Lulu Sahnjo!" A voice called from the doorway.

"I'll be right back." Lulu said and the tiny woman left the room. It was then that Fuko took the time to really look around. It was odd seeing the room from the inside, when before she had always been seeing it from the shop side. It was plain, but tidy. It was then that she realized that she was sitting in Hibiki's spot. This was where he sat every day. The days she saw him sitting there Hibiki-sensei was always a little late. When he wasn't sitting there she would walk with Hibiki-sensei to school. It was little instances like these that fit together like a puzzle piece. The puzzle that was Hibiki-sensei and Hibiki-the-man. The times when Hibiki-sensei was never around, Hibiki would be walking his dog or wandering around town or at the right place at the right time to give some unexpected advice. She remembered what Fujio had said once.

"_I think we misjudged the bra-man... He's actually not a bad guy..."_

"_He told me something that I need to think about."_

"_He looked sad... Even though he was smiling... He told me that he was the exception because he was stupid... He called himself stupid..."_

And that reminded her of the few times she had seen Hibiki-sensei sad. Things that he said about herself that had made no sense. Like when they had shared secrets and Hibiki-sensei had looked embarrassed and ashamed when he admitted that she liked bras and how relieved he had looked when Fujio had snorted and said that it was normal. Thinking about the mixture of he's and she's she had used in her thoughts gave Fuko a headache.

"Hibiki-sensei is Hibiki-sensei." She said, "Don't even think about it." But she had to. Hibiki-sensei was a man who dressed in women's clothing. Someone who was a man... Yet acted like a woman. And that oddly appealed to Fuko.

"So does that make me twisted?" She murmured, "That I don't care... That I want to love a man who wears a dress?" But when she thought of Hibiki-sensei she felt warm inside. And the few times she had met Hibiki-the-man he had always been kind to her. A little shy maybe, but friendly. The last time she had met Hibiki-the-man was before the accident that had shown the truth. He had looked sad. Heartbroken. Defeated. Like an honest person with too many secrets and was slowly being crushed by them all. She put a hand over her suddenly aching heart.

"I want to love him..." She whispered, "I want to love Hibiki-sensei. I want to get to know Hibiki-the-man. I want to shuffle those two images until I can love him as one person instead of two people... I want to love him..."

"I'm back!" Lulu called, walking into the room and sitting down. The fact that Lulu had been listening to Fuko talk to herself from behind the door, never showed on the old woman's face. She set a large envelope down on the table.

"This just came from the idiot... There's something there for you and your class..." Slowly Fuko picked up the envelope and looked inside. There were two smaller envelopes, one thicker than the other. The thick one had her name on it in Hibiki-sensei's handwriting. "To Kuzuha." She pulled out the envelope and opened that. Inside was a letter and a small tape cassette. She opened the letter first and simply stared at it. It was a good sized letter...

_Dear Kuzuha,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. I don't know what I'm apologizing for, but maybe if I say it enough it won't hurt as much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... It's not helping much. Maybe if I make a list. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry if I hurt you... I know I hurt you. The look on your face... I hurt you so badly and I'm so sorry for giving you pain. I"m sorry for leaving. But I'm so confused right now. Who I am. What I am. I need to figure it out first before I make my next decision. I know it's cowardly to run away like this... But I need to leave. I need to go to a place where no one has heard of Hibiki-sensei. I'm not going far. But far enough where I know I won't accidentally run into you. I'm falling love with you. Have already fallen in love with you. I'm in love with you. I love you. And that's the main thing I think I'm apologizing for. Because the person you love isn't who you thought she was. You love Hibiki-the-woman. And Hibiki-the-woman is simply Hibiki-the-man pretending. I need to figure that out. And you're so young. I feel like anything I do, I'll be taking advantage of you. You're my student and I'm your... I was your... Sensei. And that's not right either. But when I think of what society thinks I get even more confused. So I'm going away for awhile to figure it all out. I will come back because the thought of never seeing you again hurts. When I come back... If your feelings are still the same for me... We'll figure something out. So don't worry, everything will turn out fine. The only thing that I ask is that you keep your smile. Because when I picture your smile, I don't hurt as much._

_Yours,_

_Hibiki Amawa_

Fuko sat and stared at the letter for a long time.

"He loves me?" She whispered. She read that sentence over and over.

_I'm falling in love with you. Have already fallen in love with you. I'm in love with you. I love you._

"He loves me..." She breathed. And, just like her Hibiki-sensei had asked, Fuko smiled.


	3. Growing Pains

**Dear Reader,**

**This chapters are kinda short. Sorry about that... I wrote this fanfic all in one go and I don't like to write super long chapters unless I have to... So I chopped the fic up into itty-bitty pieces... Just for you, don't you feel special?**

**I don't own I!My!Me! Strawberry Eggs!**

**It's now 10:30 at night and I am beginning to feel the lack of sleep! Xstarts singingX**

"**Here's to the women in my life! Someday they'll be someone else's wife! I'm glad they came along! I dedicate this song! To all the girls I've loved before!" **

**I do not own Willie Nelson or Johnny Carson or whoever the heck that really hot spanish guy is...**

**Here's to my friends!**

**WARNING: Crossdressing, blatant fluff, corniness, OOCness**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuko was still smiling when she walked into the dorm later. She walked as if she were on air. The envelopes clutched tightly to her chest. She walked right past her friends who were almost blinded by the strength of her smile. She went right up the stairs to her room and sat on the bed. Reading the letter again she felt her joy fade a little. What made her happy made Hibiki-sensei sad. Because he was right. Society was not kind. Not to the type of relationship she wanted with him. Her joy returned. But he also said that when he came back they would talk about it. They could try. They would try. It was one of Hibiki-sensei's mottoes.

"_Everything will be alright. Just keep going. Don't give up and everything will pull itself together in the end."_

"Uhm... Fuko? Are you alright...?" Fujio asked from the door. Fuko looked up to see her friends standing in the doorway staring at her. Fuko blushed and smiled.

"I'm fine! Why?" She asked.

"Because we saw you go through at least three different facial expressions in the past two minutes." Miko said teasingly, "And we were wondering what was up." Fuko's smile disappeared, then reappeared again, brighter than ever.

"He sent me a letter..." She said, blushing. Seiko held out her hand silently and Fuko handed it over. The other girls gathered around and read over Seiko's shoulder.

"Oh, Hibiki-sensei..." Fujio breathed, putting a hand to her mouth.

"That's so... So.." Miko gasped, tearing up.

"He may be an idiot, but as least he's an honest one." Seiko said bluntly. The others turned to stare at her.

"Well it's true!" Seiko protested, showing more emotion than her gentle upbringing would have allowed, "What is he so confused about? He loves Fuko-san. Fuko-san loves him. Fuko-san doesn't care. Neither do we. Why does he have to leave?"

"You may not be confused Seiko-chan." Fuko said softly, "But we also have to think about Hibiki-sensei's feelings. He needs time to think and to live for awhile without anyone expecting things from him... He probably feels a great deal of stress. And I want him to be happy..." Fujio took the letter and waved it gleefully at Seiko.

"And if this is right he wants Fuko to be happy too... What more can you ask for in a boyfriend for Fuko?"

"Eeeep!" Fuko yelped putting her hands over her burning face, "Don't say that. It says in the letter that maybe, MAYBE! He says that when he comes back we'll talk about it."

"Fuko, trust me!" Miko said, slinging an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders, "This is Hibiki-sensei! You said it yourself! Hibiki-sensei isn't a fake, Hibiki-sensei isn't a lier!"

"Like I said," Seiko murmured, arms crossed, "A fool, but an honest fool indeed."

"So what else did he send you?" Fujio asked, pointing to the cassette and the other envelope.

"The other envelope is for the class to read during our meeting." Fuko said, "It's from Hibiki-sensei to the class."

"Probably another apology." Seiko said, "He's going to make everyone cry at this rate."

"Awww ... Seiko-chan feels bad already!" Miko teased, hugging her friend, "I miss him too... Even if he does have a bigger bust size than mine..."

"MIKO!" Seiko, Fujio and Fuko cried. Miko giggled.

"Well it's true! He makes a damn fine woman... Don't you agree Fuko-chan?" She asked sweetly. Fuko turned so red that she looked like she was going to faint.

"Don't tease Miko-chan!" Fuko protested weakly.

"Yeah! Remember what Hibiki-sensei said," Seiko scolded, "It's not about the size of the bust, but the heart behind it." They were all silent for a few moments as they remembered that day. Then Fujio giggled.

"What?" Seiko asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering the Peeping-tom incident. Poor Hibiki-sensei. First we wanted him to take a bath with us. He got so embarrassed." She said.

"If he had really been a pervert he would have said yes." Seiko said, "Instead he looked like he wanted to run away..."

"And later on, when I went to tell him that Fuko-chan was having nightmares one of his boobs was missing!" Fujio laughed so hard that she nearly fell down. The others giggled and Fuko blushed prettily. When the laughing ended there was quiet as they all reminisced.

"We all miss Hibiki-sensei..." Seiko murmured, "He may go against society... But I want to know him. I bet he could be a good teacher with out the skirt. As a man." They nodded.

"Well!" Fuko stood up and clapped her hands, "Hibiki-sensei would be sad if he saw you all frowning!" She scolded, "Can I borrow your player Fujio-chan?"

"Sure." She answered, "I'll go get it for you."

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Miko asked Fuko. She shook her head.

"He never said... And Lulu-bachan isn't talking either... It's his decision she said."

"And we'll just have to trust him..."Seiko said, "Sensei isn't a fake, Sensei isn't a liar."

"I can't wait until he comes back!" Fujio said, plugging in her cassette player, "I'm gonna kick his ass for at least not saying a proper good-bye!"

"I too, shall show my displeasure at his abrupt departure." Seiko said.

"And what will you be doing, lover-girl?" Miko asked.

"Me!" Fuko gasped. She turned red again before looking up and grinning, "I'll hug him!"

"Hooo! You go girl!" Miko applauded in approval.

"Now, let's see what Hibiki-sensei has to say." Fujio said, sticking the tape into the player and turning it on. There was silence at first then a few scuffling sounds.

"_AHEM-HEM!_" Hibiki-sensei's woman voice coughed though the speakers, "_Testing, testing! 123! Is this thing even on! Grrr..._" More scuffling sounds and an embarrassed laugh, "_Oh... It was on... Oops._" The girls grinned at each other. Typical Hibiki-sensei. "Uhmmm._.. Oh, jeez I have no clue what to say now..._" Hibiki-sensei's voice shook a little, "_Fuko-chan... I guess... I wanted to say good-bye to you with words rather in a letter. I am a stupid, foolish coward for not saying good-bye to you face to face. I-I guess I didn't trust myself... One look into those beautiful eyes of yours and I would have stayed... And that would have been a bad thing._" There was a muffled sob, "_The thing is... I would give anything to stay... I love teaching you. You and Indigo class made this whole cross-dressing mess manageable because all I had to do was look at you and think 'I'm doing the right thing. I'm worthwhile to them.' But when I began to have feelings for you... I-I was afraid. An-and then y-you started falling f-for me too... That night... In the hospital... I realized how much you meant to me... And I wondered what would have happened if Akira hadn't come in at that moment... And after you left I felt disappointed. And I realized that it was Hibiki-SENSEI that you loved... And the one that loved you was Hibiki-the-man and I didn't know what to do and it hurt so much and... I'm babbling aren't I..._" There was a pause and a suspicious sound like a nose being blown. Hibiki-sensei continued thickly, "_I didn't know how long I was going to be able to keep on lying to you... I felt terrible... In a way, I'm grateful that the Vice Principal outed me... Regardless of her being a bitch anyway... And I have to wonder... If my secret hadn't been blown... Would I have been able to tell you on my own? Or would I have continued to lie until you found out and hated me all the more..._" There was a pause and when Hibiki-sensei spoke again it was with a man's voice. Fuko shivered. It was a good voice she realized, even thick with unshed tears. She wanted to hear that voice more often, "_So like I said before... I'm going to go find myself. This whole adventure has changed me. I still feel like I'm Hibiki-the-man... But Hibiki-sensei is me as well. And Hibiki-sensei likes make-up and pretty things and dresses and has a serious problem with shopping for pretty bras. I'm off to find a balance between the two. I'm not one thing or another. I'm Hibiki Amawa... And I've forgotten who that is..._" There was an awkward pause with something shuffling around and Hibiki's shy, slightly embarrassed voice, "_But... Uhm... Wh-when I come back... and you still feel for me what I feel for you... I think it would be nice to be your boyfriend. But I'll be realistic. Pretty girl like you with a beautiful heart like yours will have boys knocking down your door just to spend time with you... But I can't jump the gun. We'll both just have to wait and see..._" There was another pause, "_But... Uhm... God, this is embarrassing... If you do want to go out with me... I would like to take you to the beach... Have you ever seen the sun rise over there?.. It's beautiful...As beautiful as you are..._"

"Aaaaaaw..." The girls sighed. Fuko shushed them. Too absorbed in Hibiki's voice to be embarrassed. They fell silent when the soft sound of a guitar reached their ears. It went on for a bit. Softly.

"_And maybe I'll play for you... Any song you wish... I'll play just for you Fuko-chan... God that sounds corny... But I guess that's only natural when your so in love you don't know what to do... And the only thing I can do is run away like a coward... But unlike a coward, I'll come back... And you can hate me for leaving... I'll have deserved it... But I hope my words and my voice will give you a small bit of comfort... I've gone to find myself... And when I come back I hope I'll be a whole person... Not this confused and hurting and broken person that you hear now..._" Then he began to sing. It was soft. The same song Fuko had heard when she'd spied on Hibiki-sensei singing on the piano all by herself. And it gave her that same feeling of longing once again. That Hibiki-sensei should not be alone. And she silently vowed to herself that the next time he played for her she would be sitting next to him. And he wouldn't be alone.

"_If I could make days last forever... If words could make wishes come true.. I'd save every day like a treasure and then, again, I'd spend them with you..."_ There was a pause and then a soft whisper, "_Good-bye..._" Then a click and the tape ended. The other girls turned to Fuko who was laughing silently while tears poured down her face.

"Suddenly I don't feel like punishing Hibiki-sensei anymore..." Seiko sniffed.

"I'll hit the bastard all the harder!" Fujio vowed, blowing her nose..

"You'll have to wait until after Fuko hugs him to death first." Miko noted, "Because after something that romantic I don't see how she'd be able to help herself..." Fuko laughed again.

"H-how come being in love hurts so much?" She asked, "I feel happy and sad all at once!" Then she began to cry and all that her friends could do was hug her tight and wait for her to stop. Which she eventually did...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Super Glue and Suspicions

**Dear Reader,**

**Have you ever noticed how Hibiki can look like a realistic woman? There's this one scene in the opening credits where Hibiki is sitting in the dark, wearing nothing but a really big shirt and I think 'Whoa... you can't tell at all!'... I have friends, who are guys, who are like that. They have the body structure that is so androgynous that you can't even tell. Put them in a skirt and they'd be able to fool anyone! Really! I once knew this guy who shaved his head and spent the weekend as a hooker named Candy! (well, not really a hooker... He was dressed LIKE a hooker and it was for a costume contest... But DAMN he looked fine!)**

**I do not own I!My!Me! Strawberry Eggs!**

**WARNING: Crossdressing, blatant fluff, corniness, OOCness**

**Here's to my friends!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Fuko woke up earlier than usual. She felt a lot better. But knowing that Hibiki-sensei wouldn't be there to wave to her or walk with her to school gave her a tiny twinge. But it was small. She picked up the letter for the class and tucked it into her pocket. The cassette she tucked into her treasure box where she kept everything that was important to her. Including an extra picture of her mother that her father had sent to her when he heard that the other one had been lost. She no longer carried it wherever she went. Hibiki-sensei had taught her that her mother looked after her no matter where Fuko herself was.

"_What's the point of heaven if those who are gone can't watch over those still here?"_

And Fuko believed that. She finished dressing and walked silently down the stairs, only tripping once. The morning sunlight gleamed on the dew and made the entire path sparkle. She felt new as well. Hibiki-sensei was out there in the world now, finding himself. So she would do the same. But since she had already found herself, or always was herself, she would work hard to get to know herself better. She stared at her feet for a moment as she walked and noticed something she had never seen before. When she walked her right foot turned slightly and dragged along the ground. Her hip turned a little as well. She realized that it was the reason she always tripped. She remembered what Hibiki-sensei had told her about running. To make sure the thighs and hips made a straight line with the shoulders. He had noticed her minuscule odd way of moving. That and the skirt was what made her trip. She wasn't clumsy... Just unbalanced.

"I'll have to work on that." She told herself resolutely straightening her stride and continuing the walk up to Gochiso. Kurage barked eagerly from the doorway.. Hibiki-sensei's dog had always loved Fuko. Maybe it was the way Fuko made his master happy. But Fuko was on Kurage's 'Good Person' list. It was a long list the included Lulu and most of the Indigo class. Kurage could care less about the two perverts. Fuko peered inside the house.

"Umm... Lulu-baachan?" She called softly.

"SHHHH!" Lulu hissed somewhere over her head. Fuko looked up to see the old woman hanging by her knees from the rafters.

"It's rent day... I'll not have them escape on me THIS time." Lulu said, readying her revolver. Fuko swallowed hard.

"I'll just... Uhm... Come back later?" She suggested softly.

"You do that." Lulu said, "I want to know what the idiot said... Have fun in class today." As Fuko made her way up the road she heard the sounds of Lulu's revolver and the pained yelps of her tenants and she took the money they owed her by force. The girl shook her head and entered the school.

"Kuzuha." A soft voice called to her from the entranceway. Fuko turned and smiled.

"Fukae-kun! Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully. Even though she still felt bad about turning him down he was becoming a good friend. An older brother she could count on. She just wished that he would treat Fujio with the same care. But Akira was one of those people who didn't show emotion easily.

"You're here early..." Akira commented, walking with her. Fuko nodded.

"I couldn't get back to sleep... Oh, and yesterday I got a letter from Hibiki-sensei to Indigo class... We have to keep it a secret until class meeting though, otherwise Vice Principal might try to take it away before we have the chance to read it..." She held a finger to her lips, "Secret?" Akira nodded and put a finger to his lips.

"Sure. Secret..."

"You're here early too, Fukae-kun!" Fuko said as they climbed the stairs up to their classroom.

"Some of the guys are planting super glue to the Vice-Principals chair before she gets here." Akira said, "I'm their look out."

"Then aren't you supposed to be looking out?" Fuko asked.

"I've given them enough time to do their dirty deeds..." Akira shrugged, "If they aren't done by now then they deserve to get caught. But it's a secret anyway..."

"I'll keep it, Fukae-kun!" Fuko giggled, putting a finger to her lips again, "Secret!"

"Yeah... Secret..." They entered the classroom to see Aoki and Shyoichi and a few others just finishing up. They made muffled surprised sounds when Fuko entered, but she winked and pretended to ignore them as she put her things away and went to go feed the school pets.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reiko-sensei, as guessed, left the classroom with a chair stuck to her behind. The class waited until she left the room before shrieking with laughter.

"Did you SEE the look on her FACE!" Fujio gasped, clutching at her aching ribs.

"She looked like she didn't know whether to pretend nothing had happened, or kill us all!"Akane giggled. Makoto silently exchanged a high five with Naruo. President Yoshihiko went to the front of the class and banged his fist on the desk for oder.

"Now..." He said, adjusting his glasses, "As the class president it is my duty to scold you all..." He mockingly shook his finger at them, "That was a very naughty thing to do and you should all apologize."

"We are very sorry!" The class chorused innocently before snickering again.

"While the vice principal is cleaning up, you should show them the letter Fuko" Seiko suggested. Fuko blushed and stood up.

"Yoshihiko-kun?" She asked.

"Yes, Fuko-chan?"

"Yesterday I got a letter from Hibiki-sensei... He wanted the class to read it."

"Hey! Everyone SHUT UP!" Fujio yelled. The class fell silent.

"Today Fuko-chan has brought us a letter from Hibiki-sensei." Yoshihiko announced. The class leaned forward in their seats expectantly, "Would you like to read it to us Fuko-chan?" Fuko paused for a moment and nodded.

"A letter from Hibiki-chan?" Aoki asked, "What's it say?"

"That's what we're going to find out Moron." Shyoichi said, smacking him upside the head.

"Will you two be QUIET!" Fujio demanded.

"Dear Indigo Class," Fuko began, "Even though apologies make me feel worse instead of better, I still feel as if I should beg forgiveness, even though I don't deserve it. I deceived my students. The one person that they could trust turned out to be not what she seemed. But, truthfully, the only thing I ever lied about was my gender. No matter what I was your teacher and you were my students and that was the reality I lived by. I still see you as my students, in a way, my family. I still care for you all and hope that you will all study hard and be the best you can be while I'm gone. I hope to see you all again someday, without the make-up. Before I was two people. Hibiki-sensei and the weird 'Bra-guy'. I hope when I return those two people will finally be one person. It'll be hard to find the balance between the two, but after teaching you lot and shaking this class into some semblance of order, I think I'm up to the challenge.

I'll send another letter once I'm settled in my new place. Please don't treat your knew teacher too harshly. But if she's a bitch by your standards, I don't think there's a lot I can say to make you behave. Try not to kill anyone. Girls, I want you to remember what I taught you. Your hearts must be bigger than your busts. Help out the guys once in a while, it won't kill you to do some extra work. Don't pile everything onto Kuzuha like before. Guys... Don't get into trouble and don't bait the vice principal. If I hear that you've gotten yourselves expelled, I'll be very disappointed.

Masami... I know your birthday is coming up on the tenth, so Happy Early Birthday.

Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, everything will work out all right in the end, all I have to do is keep going.

Take care of yourselves and each other. Don't take any crap from the other students and teachers, but don't kill them either... Yes I'm talking to you Akira... Behave yourself Naruo... Class President Yoshihiko and Vice President Sumire... I'm counting on you to lead this class... Good luck.

Stay safe

Yours,

Hibiki Amawa"

There was silence for a moment as Fuko folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope.

"I MISS HIBIKI-CHAAAAAN!" Aoki wailed dramatically. The rest of the class stared at him.

"We all miss Hibiki-chan, asshole!" Shyoichi snapped, "You don't have to scream it from the windows..."

"I wonder what Hibiki-sensei is doing right now..." Yoshino muttered.

"He could be anywhere in Japan by now, myun." Masami said.

"The bitch lady's coming back!" Jun warned, racing back to his seat. Everyone scrambled and Fuko clutched the letter to her as she sat down.

"Are we agreed that Fuko-chan keeps the letter?" Yoshihiko whispered loudly.

"Aye!" Indigo class whispered back. Then they were silent as Reiko-sensei entered the classroom. Indigo class smiled innocently at her and she couldn't accuse them because all of them were suspects, even Indigo class' so called 'Angelic' girls.

_Damn the cross-dressing freak for giving them minds of their own!_ Reiko growled to herself as she sat down on the spare chair. It was then that she realized that the chair she had replaced had been super glued as well...


	5. Letters and Lessons

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm running out of things to talk about... Oh! Here's a good topic! Panty shots! What's up with that? Some weird gimmic to reel the guys in? Other than that the entire series is a romanticaly sweet story of finding your place in the world... They could've done with less panty shots I think... **

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**Here's to my friends! I love you all!**

**WARNING: By now, the usual. Crossdressing, blatant fluff and corniness as well as a dashing of OOCness...**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr Bryte**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuko poked her head into Gochiso.

"Hello?" She called softly.

"FUKO-CHAN! IT'S FUKO-CHAN!" Tofukoji cried excitedly, before a rope snaked out of nowhere and dragged him into the next room, the old man kicking and screaming the entire way.

"I thought you would be stopping by so I took the opportunity to rig the place." Lulu grumbled, stepping out from behind a door, "I just made a snack... Care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you." Fuko answered politely.

"You're always so polite, girl... You and the idiot compliment each other." Lulu said, "He's always too polite for his own good. Makes a damn, fine breakfast though." She set a pot of sun tea out on the table with a plate of cookies, "So tell me what our Baka-sensei had to say..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Fuko received two more letters from Hibiki. One was addressed to her, the other was for the class once again. The first letter she immediately opened once she reached her dorm room.

_Dear Kuzuha,_

_I've finally found a place to live. My plan is to simply exist for awhile. Lulu knows where I am, so if you want, you can send me a letter. I would like to know how Indigo Class is doing and keep up with events at home. I've also found a job. I teach self-defense in the morning to anyone who wants to learn and in the afternoon I teach piano lessons and at night I wait tables at a local bar. It's not as much fun as teaching, but it's enough to get by. I miss you. It's hard being so far away from what I now call home. I'm not content, but neither am I unhappy. Give Kurage a pat for me and tell him I miss him. And remember to keep smiling for me Fuko. I love your smile._

_Stay safe._

_Yours,_

_Hibiki Amawa_

When her friends read the letter Seiko snorted.

"He's leaving things out... A man with his luck is obviously having trouble and is trying to make the best of it." She said bluntly.

"I didn't know he played the piano too..." Miko commented.

"I did." Fuko said. They stared at her and she blushed, "I-I heard him playing the piano in the upstairs music room during break one day." She said, "It was mid afternoon... And he looked so sad and lonely... So beautiful..." She sighed, "And he was singing. It was so soft. It made me cry... So sad... So beautiful... He looked like an angel..." The last was whispered.

"Wow... " Seiko sighed.

"Now this, my friends," Miko announced, "Is a woman, hopelessly and thoroughly in love! Observe the sparkly wistful expression. The slight blush and the dreamy-eyed stare." Fuko turned red and hid her face in her hands.

"Miko-chaaaan!" She whined.

"Awww... don't take it so hard!" Miko said, patting her back, "You know I tease you because your our friend, right? And we support you every step of the way after all the things you and Hibiki-sensei did for us!"

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"If this is the person you're in love with then we will make sure that you two end up together..." Seiko said.

"And if he ever hurts you I'll pound him so hard his decedents will feel it!" Fujio vowed.

"But didn't he say that he was teaching martial arts?" Seiko countered, "That means he'll be able to defend himself..."

"All the better!" Fujio said, "Akira is teaching me Judo! I'll be the master of martial arts and we'll see what Hibiki-sensei's got!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"aaaah-CHOO!"

"What's wrong Amawa-chan-sensei?"

"Nothing, nothing... Now let's try that scale again."

"Yes sirma'am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the boys had convinced one of the girls to sneak into the teacher's washroom and plant stink bombs in all of the toilets rigged to go off the moment someone sat down. That someone happened to be the guidance councilor, who wasn't very good at what she did anyway. During the chaos Fuko took the chance to share the Class Letter.

"Dear Indigo Class," She read, "I hope you aren't being too mean to the teachers. I, myself, am currently working as a self-defense instructor to the biggest bunch of brats I have ever seen! Their worse than you! I kid, I kid... I'm also teaching music lessons. It's an odd, see-saw lifestyle. The hardest part is teaching my students that violence is not the answer. But it is rather rough where I'm currently living. It seems that the local public school has a bullying problem. Since the school isn't as segregated as Saitow, the bullying problem spills over to both genders. I'm still trying to figure it all out since the victims aren't saying who the bullies are. But it's interesting. It's been raining here for the past three days and the temperature has dropped dramatically for August. Since the price of rent is higher here I've put out an add for a roommate. It's going to be... Ah... INTERESTING to see who answers the add. I am a little concerned, but so far, no one either seems to notice or care about my... eccentric... living style. It is a little stressful and lonely since I've made no real friends. But my landlord is kind and I'm sure things will work themselves out. They always do.

Baa-chan told me about the super glue incident. I shake my finger in your general direction. Naughty... Very naughty... I send you a slap on the wrist... When I was in junior high, about eight years ago, it was a special prank to sneak into the building after hours and switch all the supplies on the teachers desks in the faculty room. Each thing had to be precisely placed where it was on the original desk. The outcome was complete and total chaos. Not that I'm suggesting you try it, I'm just reminiscing. Take care of yourselves and take care of each other.

Yours,

Hibiki Amawa"

"Vell..." Mario said, "Heee deedint say ve COULDN'T, now did hee?"

"Sounds like fun..." Makoto commented.

"But we should wait until something happens..." Yoshihiko said, "We don't want to provoke them..."

"Yeah... We'll let them off the hook for now..." Shyoichi nodded.

"This prank sounds special." Aoki said, "That's why Hibiki-chan told it to us... Because he trusts us enough to only pull off the really bad pranks if the need calls for it."

"So it's agreed." Yoshihiko said, "This prank will only be pulled off if the teachers do something to really deserve it. Divine punishment as it were. For now I tell you to be careful and I DON'T suggest pranking the teachers. It's mean." Then he and Fuko sat down and she put the letter in a special pocket sewn into the inside of her bag. When she got back to the dorm the letter would go into a special folder that would then be placed under her mattress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

September rolled around and the weekly letters kept coming. Each one holding a small nugget of news on life wherever Hibiki-sensei was and bits and pieces of wisdom and advice.

"You wanna know something?" Miko said as they sat down for lunch.

"What?" Fujio asked around a mouthful.

"I think Hibiki-sensei is still teaching us after all this time..."

"How so?" Seiko asked, placing a napkin into her lap.

"The letters." The red head said, "In both letters there was a mini-lesson or a lecture. This last one was about how bullying is bad and so is unprovoked pranking. We shouldn't retaliate unless properly provoked. Like he wrote. Violence is not the answer. And pranking, in and of itself, is a form of violence."

"Hmmm... You're right." Fujio murmured, "What do you think Fuko?" The girl in question was currently staring off into the distance.

"Fuko!"

"Huh?" Fuko blinked back into reality.

"Welcome back to earth." Fujio teased, "Which planet did you go to today?"

"I bet I know..." Miko snickered, "Planet Amawa..." The two giggled and Fuko blushed and smiled into her lunch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Fuko sat down and decided to write Hibiki a letter. Even though it wasn't the same as talking face to face, they were still communicating. Once she started, the words seemed to spill out through her pen and onto the paper.

_Dear Hibiki-sensei,_

_Please keep sending letters. The entire class is looking forward to them and the advice you give we take to heart. I miss you so much that the letters, though not the same as having you here, warm me down to my toes. My heart always feels warm when I think of you and even though you aren't here, I smile just for you. Thank you so much for the recording. I listen to it often. I hope that when you come back you can play for me and you won't be alone when you do. _

_Fujio-chan and Fukae-kun have become sparring partners. They practice after school and I think Fukae-kun is beginning to see Fujio-chan as a good friend. Fujio-chan still likes Fukae-kun and Fukae-kun is becoming more and more like the brother I never had. Both have vowed to hit you when you get back for not staying... But I don't think they're serious. At least I hope they're not serious. _

_I help the boys with their cleaning duties and sometimes some of the other girls help as well... Yoshihiko-kun made a list in alphabetical order and the class volunteers are picked based on who's next on the list. I don't mind helping out though and I do whatever I can. _

_I also walk Kurage in the evenings sometimes. He's a good dog and I think he misses you. Sometimes Fujio-chan and Fukae-kun walk with me. It's fun._

_I see Lulu-baachan everyday and we talk sometimes. She gives me a lot of advice. Everyone in class remembers everything you taught us and we use it a lot. The vice-principal is going to be taking over gym class as well. I'm nervous because we'll be starting our running unit. I finally figured out the reason I keep tripping. When I was little my parents always put me in a walker and I would push myself around. Because I was little the foot I pushed off with grew funny. I'm working on straightening that out. Hopefully I'll be able to run faster and faster. When you come back I'll show you how well I can run! _

_I'm going to send you a picture of me. So you don't forget what I look like. _

_Seiko-chan thinks you were keeping something from me in your last letter. Are you really alright? I worry about you. Please take good care of yourself! I look forward to your next letter._

_Stay safe_

_Love,_

_Fuko Kuzuha_


	6. Sickness and Health

**Dear Reader,**

**Ugh... Me thinks I should get to bed earlier... Oh well... Chapter six and I'm still going strong! HEE HAW!**

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**Thanks to my friends and stuff! And also thanks to YinSteve my first reviewer for this story! Thank you, you really upped my self-confidence for this!  
**

**WARNING: Same as before... Blatant fluff, crossdressing  
**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week later Fuko received a return letter.

_Dear Kuzuha,_

_Thank you for the picture. I had it framed and it sits on my desk where I can always look at it. I miss you too. The letters do make me feel better. I keep them in a safe place. Thanks for looking after Kurage... I was going to send for him as soon as I got settled, but I don't think he would be very happy here with me. And he's become more like Baa-chan's dog than mine. Tell him that I miss him as well._

_It's good that Fujio and Akira are sparring. I almost wish that Saitow had a Martial Arts club, I would think they'd do really well._

_I hope the Vice Principal doesn't give you a hard time... Don't push yourself too hard. And I'm taking my own advice. My Self-Defense class is doing well and my music students have a concert this week. My job as a waiter also brings in enough money. It'll be fall soon and you're well into your last year of Junior High so I hope you work hard. _

_I'm sending you some pictures so you know that I'm taking care of myself. I am a little tired, but soon I'll have enough money saved up to take a break. At least that's what I hope._

_Take care of yourself. I look forward to your next letter._

_Stay safe_

_Yours,_

_Hibiki Amawa_

Inside the envelope were two pictures. Next to a battered piano stood Hibiki-sensei in a red sun dress. She had a big smile on her face and was giving the victory sign. The second picture showed Hibiki-the-man. He stood at the other end of the piano with a guitar on his back. He had a big smile on his face and was giving the victory sign. As she stared at the two pictures she saw that they were the same person. The same smile. The same posture. The same person. Hibiki-sensei. Hibiki Amawa. There was no difference. They were standing in the same position. If she were to place one picture over the other she would get the same person. With a sudden idea she ran all the way back to school. With luck Mario-kun would still be there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vy do you need ze compooter equipvent?" Mario asked, leading her into the video lab.

"I want to make a picture for Hibiki-sensei." Fuko said shyly. She showed him the pictures.

"One an' ze same." Mario murmured, "You vant me to do an overlap. Vhich one do you vant transparent?"

"Hibiki-chan." Fuko said, "That way Hibiki-sensei can see that he's not two people the way he always thought he was." As Mario went over to the scanner Fuko suddenly stopped him.

"This won't hurt the pictures... Will it?" She asked nervously. Mario smiled.

"Off 'course not! 'sall goot. No vorries." He said, cracking his knuckles, "Just vatch!" Fuko's eyes widened as the two pictures appeared on the computer screen. Mario skillfully brought up programs and began to type furiously.

"I vill haff them done by tomorrow." He said, "You can leaf if you vant... It'll take avile."

"I think I want to stay... This is so interesting!" Fuko exclaimed, "I never realized someone could do something like this!" Mario turned to grin at her and then turned back to his work. Two hours later he was done and to thank him Fuko bought him a snack from one of the vendors down the street. They sat and stared at their creation while they ate.

"Do you tink Hibiki-chan vill really come back if ve show diss to heem?" He asked. Fuko shook her head.

"No... It's still up to Hibiki-sensei... I just want to show him that no matter what he wears Hibiki-sensei is Hibiki-sensei... But I think it'll still take more time for him to realize that..." She looked down at her drink, "I never really realized how broken he was until I saw his face on the train. He wanted to stay, but I think he was very badly hurt by the things we said..."

"Not you." Mario said, "Ve are de vons at fault. Never you Fuko-chan." Fuko looked up.

"But-but I didn't defend him until it was too late!" She protested, "If I had said something sooner, everyone would have calmed down and realized their true feelings before it went as far as it had!"

"Ve vere all in shock." Mario argued, "You especially. But you never said horrible things to his face. You never hazed him. You feel bad for avoiding. That iss only natural." Fuko looked away.

"I still feel bad though."

"You loff him, yes?" Mario asked softly. Fuko blushed and nodded.

"Yes... Very much..."

"Ah... Se manifique, le amour..." Mario nodded wisely, "My grandmuzzer used to say 'Loff iss not a ting you can control. The person you fall in loff vith may not be ze person you expect. Loff trancends the boundaries of race, age, riches, health and gender'" Mario turned to smile at her, "She believed that as vell... Both my uncle and my cuzzin's daughter are homosexual. Both are very happy vith dere true loffs, not matter vat anyone else tinks. So you falling in loff with our teacher... Who jus' so happens to be a cross dresser, iss nothing to me..." Fuko smiled at him.

"You're a good person Mario-kun." She said, "Thanks..."

"It iss nothing." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again it was running in P.E. And once again Reiko-sensei stood on the sidelines and yelled at them through a bull-horn. Where Hibiki-sensei would have been running with them and encouraging them with breathless jokes and teasing prods and outrageous bets and dares, Reiko-sensei yelled at them.

"You are all lazy and soft! You need to make yourselves hard to the harshness of life! Life is cruel! Men will take advantage of you! You will all work until the day you die! Prepare yourselves for it! You! Animals! Don't mix with the women! Stay in your own group! Kuzuha! Keep up!"

"The only harsh thing in this life is listening to you prattle..." Aoki muttered.

"Come on Fuko! Keep going! Just ignore her and do your best!" Fujio encouraged.

"NO TALKING!" Reiko shrieked. There was silence until Fuko tripped. She had been concentrating on her feet. Making sure that they remained as Hibiki-sensei had taught her. It had hurt. Her side burned. Her muscles burned. She hurt everywhere. Then she was on the ground. She didn't remember how she got there. One moment she had been running steadily, struggling to keep up. Her P.E. Grade had plummeted in Hibiki-sensei's absence. He had always graded P.E. on enthusiasm and effort. If you failed to try as hard as you could then you had a lowered grade and Hibiki-sensei's disappointed eyes. If you tried and failed you got a better grade and Hibiki-sensei's smiles of encouragement. Fuko had been thinking that one moment and wishing Hibiki-sensei was there and then WHAM. She couldn't breath. She sucked in air and coughed weakly. Hands were helping her up.

"Keep going, keep going!" Miko chanted, "Let's go, let's go!"

"DON'T HELP! NO TALKING! KUZUHA! TWO EXTRA LAPS!" For the last month Reiko had been singling her out. Things were never good enough for Reiko-sensei. Indigo class was the target of hazings by the rest of the school. But Reiko-sensei seemed to be at it's head. No one knew what the Vice Principal had been telling the rest of the school, but rumors without sources seemed to fly from every direction. When they reached the far side of the track where Reiko-sensei was the least likely to hear them Miko turned back to Fuko.

"Imagine that when you finish, Hibiki-sensei will be at the finish line to catch you... Like he did when you ran the fifty meters..." She encouraged before running on ahead. Fuko remembered that day well. The smiles. The patience. The advice.

"_you'll be just fine..."_ The warmth of Hibiki-sensei's arms. The sound of his heart beating.

"_It's not about the size of your bust, but the heart behind it... Your heart's still growing Kuzuha. I'm sure that it will grow bigger in the years to come..."_

"_Jump the rest of the way! You can do it!"_

"Hibiki-sensei!" Fuko sobbed between gasps, "Hibiki-sensei!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look terrible Fuko." Fujio commented as they made their way back to class. After Fuko had finished her laps she had thrown up. Twice. She still felt queasy and weak. Her head filled full of cotton, like it always did when she ran too hard for too long.

"I don't understand it..." She groaned, "I was able to run the Parent's Day marathon without stopping and that was way longer than this!"

"That's because it was Hibiki-sensei..." Seiko said, "We would do anything to please Hibiki-sensei. Plus he never complained that we were too slow. He let us have fun while we ran."

"Yeah..." Miko sighed, "He only yelled at us when we deserved it..."

"Yeah..." Fujio agreed, "Reiko-sensei is so mean... I wonder why she's like that all of a sudden?"

"That's because Reiko-sensei has always hated Hibiki-sensei..." Fuko murmured, "Hibiki-sensei always tried to be fair, even when it got him in trouble... Reiko-sensei doesn't understand why Hibiki-sensei was never kicked out for not kissing up to Principal."

"And the fact the Hibiki-sensei is a guy has nothing to do with it?" Fujio asked. Fuko shrugged.

"I think that was just the icing on the cake." Miko commented. Fuko moaned and turned green.

"Don't say anything about cake..." She groaned.

"Are you sure you're okay Fuko-san?" Seiko asked.

"I'll be fine Seiko-chan... I'll sleep once school's over..." Then she gasped, "I have to walk Kurage today!"

"Don't worry, Fukae and I will walk him." Fujio said, "Why don't you go to the nurse's office?"

"I'll be fine..."

"Fuko." Miko said firmly, "We are your friends. We are taking care of you. If Hibiki-sensei were here he would send you to the nurse's office. I will walk you there, tuck you in myself, and you shall stay there until you don't look like a fish..."

"Ugh... Fish..." Fuko moaned, keeling to one side.

"C'mon, Fuko-chan." Miko said, taking her arm, "Let's go... Make our excuses for us Fujio? Seiko?"

"Sure..." Fujio said as the two walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuko felt queasy and ill for the rest of the day. She felt even worse the next morning. But she went to school, determined to get through the day. But class was even worse when the chalk board kept blurring and splitting and dividing.

"Kuzuha!" Reiko-sensei snapped.

"Huh?" Fuko asked.

"I asked you a question!" Reiko-sensei's voice made Fuko's head hurt worse.

"C-can you repeat the question, p-please?" Fuko asked.

"You should listen better! Clean out your ears!" Reiko-sensei snapped, "This entire class is filled with misfits! I can't believe you weren't expelled for the stunt you pulled!"

"Huh?" Fuko asked again, this time in confusion.

"Do not question your betters Kuzuha!" Fuko wisely remained silent. Even if she wanted to say something the world was getting fuzzy around the edges again. For a moment Reiko-sensei blurred out and it was Hibiki-sensei standing in front of her. Smiling at her. Fuko wanted to smile back, but before she could Hibiki-sensei vanished and Reiko-sensei was stomping away.

"You will go to the principals office and talk to her about your sudden abhorrent behavior!" A slip of paper was being shoved under her nose. Fuko stared blankly at the paper, the words were swimming across the page.

"Are you disobeying!" Reiko-sensei shrieked, "Principals office! NOW!"

"Oh, yeah.." Fuko whispered under her breath.

"What did you call me!" Reiko-sensei shrieked again. Fuko ignored her and stumbled from the room. She couldn't really remember getting to the Principals office. One moment she was leaving the classroom, the next moment she was knocking on the door.

"Enter." Came Principals voice. Fuko entered.

"Miss Kuzuha..." Principal said, a question in her voice. Without a word Fuko handed the piece of paper to Principal Chieko. She read it solemnly before looking up.

"Is all of this true Kuzuha?" She asked sternly.

"I don't know what I did, Principal." Fuko answered softly, "One moment I was in class, the next moment Reiko-sensei was yelling about misfits and how the whole class should be expelled. Then she gave me this note... I don't know..."

"It says here that you weren't paying attention in class, talked back twice and were purposely defiant... That sounds like something Fukae or Naruo would do... Not you..." Principal was saying something else but her words were suddenly muffled. Fuko blinked and the world came back into focus.

"Are you alright, Kuzuha?" Principal asked. Fuko thought for a moment.

"I-I don't feel so good..." Fuko murmured.

"Hmmm... I believe you should go to the nurse's office now... I will excuse you from the rest of your classes."

"Don't do that principal! I-I'll be fine... Reiko-sensei won't like it if I skip class... She'll give the boys more work... and that's not fair... Because it's my fault for getting the boys in trouble because I'm a slow runner 'an for throwing up... I promise I'll do better, so please don't punish them principal!"

"You're babbling Kuzuha..." Principal said, and her voice was soft, almost dangerous.

"I'm sorry." Fuko tried to bow and the world spun beneath her.

"I will excuse you from your classes and see to it that no one is punished because you are sick." Principal said. Fuko nodded.

"Do you need someone to walk you to the nurse's office?" The question was politely concerned.

"No ma'am... I think I can make it on my own... I'll be fine..." Fuko mumbled as she made her way out of the office. Once again time did it's weird trippy thing and suddenly she was almost at the stairs that led to the Nurse's office.

"Fuko-chan!" Fujio called to her, "Are you all right! What happened?"

"Principal sent me to the nurse's office..." Fuko mumbled blearily, "But I'm fine..."

"Fuko... You're as white as a sheet and leaning sideways..." The words blurred for a moment, then the world blurred too. She blinked, struggling to bring it back into focus.

"Fuko?" Miko asked, "Are you all right?" There was an odd buzzing in her ears and as she looked up at her friend thousands of black cockroaches seemed to crawl along the walls and over everything. Then, through the darkness, she saw Hibiki-sensei. He smiled at her, encouragingly. She tried to smile back but it felt as if her face were full of needles.

"Fuko!" She couldn't tell who was calling her name. It sounded familiar. Then her legs turned to jelly and she felt them fold under her and she realized, absently, that she was dangerously close to the edge of the stairs.

"Fuko!" It almost sounded like Hibiki-sensei's voice. Hibiki-sensei calling her by her first name, like he always did when she dreamed of him.

"Hibiki-sensei..." She whispered as the world turned black, "I know you'll always catch me when I fall..."

"FUKO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibiki gasped and almost dropped the dish he had been washing. He looked around, but the bar was empty at that time of day.

"Kuzuha?" He murmured, looking around wildly. But it was a school day and she was supposed to be in class. Unless of course Baa-chan told her where he was hiding, which he doubted. Shrugging he returned to his work.

"Oi! Amawa-chan!" He turned and winced comically at his boss, who was a full two feet shorter than he was.

"Yes, oh mighty Fujo-sama?"

"You got a phone call from cousin Lulu." He said, thrusting the cordless into his hands and walking away. Hibiki grinned. His new living quarters weren't as nice as Lulu's, but the people were still generally kind... A little crusty around the edges, but what would you expect from relatives of his revolver wielding baachan?

"Hello?"

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BAKA!" Lulu's voice bellowed. Hibiki quickly held the phone as far away from his ear as he could.

"What's the emergency?" Hibiki asked, once his ears stopped ringing.

"Kuzuha's in the hospital!" The answer nearly caused Hibiki to drop the phone.

"WHAT!"


	7. Hospital Visits

**Dear Readers,**

**My author's notes are getting shorter and shorter... Oh well...**

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**WARNING: The usual.. Blatant Fluff... CROSSDRESSING! WHEEEEEE!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fuko felt like she was floating. At least that was the impression she got. She also got the impression that it was night. Although how it went from the middle of the day to night was a mystery to her. She also got the impression that it would be a bad idea to move at that moment. That it would hurt. She also got another impression that she wasn't alone. Another impression was that someone was holding her hand. That was a nice impression. The hand holding hers was soft and warm. Callouses covered the finger pads. It felt odd... Like a man's hand. But it wasn't her father's. It was a familiar hand. One that she had felt before. It wasn't Fukae's hand. He wasn't into hand holding much anyway. It bugged her. She should know the owner of the hand. Her eyelids felt like hundred pound weights were covering them, but she slowly managed to peel them open. The walls were blinding white. So were the curtains. It was a familiar room. A hospital room, she realized. She allowed her eyes to adjust slowly before she turned them to the owner of the hand that held hers. The hand was long fingered and covered in soft skin, a lovely bronze color. She slowly followed the arm up to a shoulder. The shoulder was attached to a be collared throat. Then a familiar chin, and a familiar mouth. Familiar jawbone, familiar cheek bone, familiar ears, this time with small butterfly earrings gracing the lobes. A familiar face surrounded by familiar light brown hair that tumbled straight and gleaming around those shoulders.. Familiar blue green eyes filled with painful worry. It was Hibiki-sensei. Yet it wasn't. It was the shy, sad 'bra-man'... But it wasn't. It was... Hibiki-sensei...

"Hibiki-sensei..." She tried to say his name, but it came out an odd, hoarse sound. She was shocked to see his eyes fill with tears of relief.

"Oh, thank god!" He whispered in Hibiki-chan's voice, clutching her hand tighter. She watched him bring her hand up to his lips and he gently kissed each finger, "When Baa-chan called me and told me what had happened I rushed here as fast as I could..." Fuko was confused. She tried to speak again, but her throat felt dry. Hibiki-sensei reached over and brought her a cup with one of the bendy straws that hospital cups usually had. The water tasted fresh, but she would have been happy if it had been old. She was so thirsty!

"What happened?" She murmured dazedly, "One moment I was headed to the nurses office, the next moment I'm here..."

"You don't remember?" Hibiki-sensei asked softly, "I overheard Fujio and Miko talking... You almost fell down the stairs..." His voice hitched at that and his eyes became wide, "You could have died..." He blinked and shook his head, "You have influenza. The doctor's treated it, but you're still sick... You've been in the hospital for three days."

"And you were there all this time?" She asked. He nodded.

"I stay with baa-chan while your friends are visiting... Then I stay until mid afternoon." He said. Fuko smiled.

"All that time? Just for me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Just for you..." He answered. Her smile disappeared.

"Didn't you want to see Fujio-chan and the others? They miss you." She said. Hibiki-sensei shook his head.

"I miss them too... But I'm not ready yet. I-I'm just not ready..." He bowed his head in embarrassment. Slowly she reached out with her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair. It was soft. And where she touched, the brown color came off and she saw the dark blue-black underneath. Now a girl on a mission she began to rub the brown color off of his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hold still..." She murmured, still rubbing. When the last of the brown was gone she smiled.

"There." She said, "All better..." Without really knowing why she twirled a strand of that lovely hair around her finger and kissed it. When she lifted her eyes to his she saw the Hibiki-sensei was blushing. She was blushing too, though whether from fever or bashfulness Fuko really couldn't say. He smiled and it was a gentle smile. Tentatively, tenderly he gently ran his fingers through her own hair and gently kissed her forehead. His hair tumbling around her face exquisitely.

"Sleep now... You have to get better..." He said.

"Will you be here when I wake up..?" Fuko asked, feeling drowsy. Hibiki-sensei smiled. Only this time it was rueful and a little sad. The bra-man's smile. Hibiki-sensei's sad smile.

"Maybe..." He said in that woman's voice, gently tracing a finger down her jaw.

"If you're still there when I wake up..." Fuko murmured, almost asleep, "Will you talk to me without the choker?" Her eyes closed, "I want to hear you speak more without it... your voice is so kind... I like them both... But... I wanna... Hear... Your voice... Too..." Then she was asleep. Reaching up he undid the clasp of the choker and let it fall onto the bed spread. He kissed her forehead again and spoke in his own voice now husky with emotion.

"Someday Fuko... Someday..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost three in the morning when Hibiki untangled his hand from Fuko's. She had a tight grip! Standing up he winced as his back popped. He'd been sitting still too long. After using the bathroom he glanced in the mirror and suddenly stopped. It was an odd reflection that stared back at him. Hibiki-the-man's hair, Hibiki-chan's made up face, Hibiki-the-man's eyes, Hibiki-chan's earrings and clothes. Suddenly curious he reached under his shirt and pulled out the breast pads. Now flat chested he stared at his reflection again.

"Neither one thing, nor another..." He muttered, "I wonder when I'll get used to it... Being this mishmosh of genders... " Stuffing the pads into his purse he stretched and went back out into the room. Fuko was still asleep. She was getting better. The doctor, himself, had said so. She would be out of the hospital day after tomorrow. There was no need for him to stay any longer. He had taken more than enough time off work. But he didn't want to leave. The thought of just walking out that door made his heart ache. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're not ready yet, Amawa." He muttered in Hibiki-chan's voice, "She's not ready yet either. It's for the best..." Leaning over he gently kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my flower." He whispered. Then he freshened his make-up and walked out the door. On the way back to Gochiso he used his cell phone to call Lulu.

"Hello? Baa-chan? I'm heading back now... I'll be leaving soon after... Yeah... It's for the best... I won't be gone forever, I'm just not ready yet... Yeah... I'm sorry too... See you there..." Then he turned his phone off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuko woke up the next morning feeling much better. She lay in bed and watched the sun stream through the window. Looking over at the chair Hibiki-sensei had been sitting on her smile vanished for a moment before returning at 100 watts. Hibiki-sensei had come to visit her! Hibiki-sensei had worried about her! Hibiki-sensei cared about her! She looked at her hands and noticed the brown residue of the hair color she had wiped off Hibiki-sensei's head. Then she sighed. She had hoped he would be there when she woke up... But maybe he had left already. He had said that he was working hard. And he had little money to spare anyway. She felt bad at the thought of how much his visit must have cost. A sudden glimmer of color caught her eye and she turned to look at the bedside table. In a simple plastic vase were two carnations. One white and one pink. Friendship and young love. Picking up the card next to it Fuko read the short note.

_Dear Kuzuha,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't stay... It was cowardly of me, but I just couldn't. You break down everything that I try to hold back. I hope to see you soon, in better health next time... You work too hard! Take care of yourself. _

_Stay safe_

_Love,_

_Hibiki_

Fuko's smile was back and shone through the room. He had changed it from "Yours" to "Love"! If she hadn't had an IV in her arm she would have gotten up to do a happy dance. As it was she giggled softly and hugged the card to herself possessively.

"Well somebody looks happy this morning." Fujio commented as she, Miko, Seiko and Akira entered the room. Fuko smiled at them and bounced a little in bed.

"Hibiki-sensei came to visit me last night!" She cried happily.

"What! Really!" Miko gasped, "Are you sure!" Fuko nodded.

"Yes... He was dressed as Hibiki-chan... He told me that he came back as quickly as he could when Lulu-baa-chan called him."

"Well, why didn't he come to see us?" Fujio demanded, put out, "We're his students too!" Fuko nodded.

"I asked him the same thing... He said that he wanted too, but he was afraid... I think he's still ashamed.. He looked really sad." Fuko said. Seiko gently felt Fuko's forehead.

"Looks like your fever is going down." She murmured, "What else did Hibiki-sensei say?" Fuko turned bright red as she remembered what she had done and mumbled something incoherent.

"Did something happen Fuko-san?" Seiko asked. Miko grinned.

"Did he kiss you! I'll bet he kissed you!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

"No, no he didn't... Only on the forehead! He promised that when he was ready to come back we would talk more and he would use his real voice..." Fuko said, she smiled at the memory, "He smiled... And it was such a beautiful smile... He held my hand the entire time... He was so worried about me..."

"How did he look?" Akira asked suddenly. The girls turned to stare at him and Akira glared, "He always says that he's fine, but did he LOOK fine!" He demanded. Fuko thought for a moment.

"He looked alright... But I was half asleep and couldn't tell much of anything..." She said, then she looked up, "His ears were pierced... He was wearing a pair of blue and red butterfly earrings..." She said.

"He got his ears pierced!" Miko and Fujio gasped, "Really!"

"They say that if you pierce your ears you destiny changes too..." Seiko murmured thoughtfully, "I wonder if that was part of why he did it?"

"Hmmm..." They were thoughtful for a moment before Fuko blinked at them.

"Uhmmm.. Why are you here anyway?" She asked, "Don't you have school?" They stared at her.

"Uhmmm... Fuko-chan... Today is Sunday..." Miko giggled. Fuko blinked then laughed.

"Oh yeah! Hibiki-sensei said that three days have passed..." She giggled.

"Well you were out of it most of the time..." Akira muttered, "It's not surprising that you didn't notice..."

"So you don't know do you?" Miko asked Fuko.

"Know what?" Fuko asked. The four grinned wickedly.

"Reiko-sensei got into trouble..." Fujio and Miko sang.

"Huh?" Fuko asked. Akira snorted.

"The Principal yelled at the Vice Principal for an hour about how she was treating our class..." He said, "She's softening..."

"Hibiki-sensei softens everybody." Fujio said, "Except for Reiko-sensei. She hears Hibiki-sensei's name and she goes wild."

"She's just jelouse that Hibiki-sensei made a better female Kyoshi then she did." Miko sniffed, "Out of the entire faculty Hibiki-sensei was the only one to take Principals stupid motto seriously." They rolled their eyes.

"Love is All... Ai no Ishi..."Akira muttered, "She makes the entire staff chant it before class everyday..."

"Love is all...?" Fujio snorted, "Yeah right... To the girls of the rest of the school maybe... Not to us..."

"That's not true... Things are settling down a little..." Fuko protested.

"That's because you are Fuko-san..." Seiko said, "The rest of the class cannot look past it like you can..."

"Huh?" Fuko cocked her head to the side, confused.

"I put bugs in the Faculty room and around the school." Akira said, "I've also been hacking the security cameras... Reiko-sensei's been making up stories about Indigo Class..."

"She has?" Fuko gasped. Akira nodded.

"The rest of the teachers don't believe a word of it, since most of them have spent time with Hibiki-sensei." Miko said, "But the students believe everything they hear!"

"Didn't Hibiki-sensei once say 'Don't believe everything you hear, only half of what you see, and all of what you feel'?" Fuko asked, "Why can't they live by that?"

"Because they only had Hibiki-sensei for one class and wasn't as close to him as we are..." Fujio said, "Everyone knows that the Homeroom teacher is like a guardian to the class. Hibiki-sensei was very close to us... Reiko-sensei is making up stories about how close..." She sighed, "Alas that the Guidance Councilor believes her."

"But since the rumors have been going around for so long with nothing happening to keep them up some of the students are beginning to remember Hibiki-sensei." Seiko said, "We've been working on it with the other students and the rumors are being peeled back to the source. Reiko-sensei hasn't done a very good job at covering her tracks." Miko giggled.

"She's an amature when it comes to gossip..." She said. Seiko sighed.

"But it's because of the student gossip that Yoshihiko didn't get to be student body president this year..." She said, "He said it was nothing... But you could see that he was disgusted by the fact that he was out of the race automatically because he was from Indigo Class."

"Reiko-sensei was the one who picked out the candidates this year..." Fujio said, "She's been causing problems for too long! Somebody needs to take her down!"

"And somebody's going too... Don't worry..." Akira said, "We're already talking about pulling a prank that will put Reiko-sensei in her place for good..."

"Really!" The girls leaned over, "Do tell!" Akira smirked.

"Let's just say that Hibiki-sensei's choker gave me an idea..." He said.


	8. The Prank

**Dear Reader,**

**Blah, blahblah, blahblah-blah...**

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**How did they come up with a title like that? Weird...**

**WARNING: Crossdressing, Blatant fluff... the usual...**

**Love to all my peoples!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Fuko was allowed to return to school. Besides the influenza the doctor had found her to be dangerously anemic and had given her a list of vitamins she should take and food to eat. Reiko-sensei left her alone most of the time and seemed to like ignoring her and a few other members of Indigo Class. Akira and the boys began to make their move. With a few of the girls, including Miko, they began to make inquiries on how the Student Body really felt about Reiko-sensei. Many believed that she was a mean teacher and a kiss-ass to the Principal. The boys, especially hated her, and some of the girls, especially those with boyfriends, disliked her.

"So if she were to quit or something, you wouldn't go against the idea of a new Vice Principal?" The question was asked. The answer was a change a pace would be nice, things were interesting when Hibiki-sensei had been around, and it had been kind of fun watching Hibiki-sensei tie Reiko-sensei into knots of frustration on a daily basis, but now the constant hatred and bad mouthing was just annoying.

So Akira made the next move in his Master Plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lulu-san... I have a favor to ask..."

"What? The great Akira Fukae is in need of help? Be still my heart!" Lulu gasped dramatically, waving her washrag in the air.

"Don't think it'll be the norm, but this is a special case..." Akira said, "You could call this a business venture, between two people who hate the VP." Lulu raised a grey brow.

"Really? Tell me more..." She murmured. Akira looked around.

"Could we do this somewhere...?" He asked softly. Lulu nodded.

"Of course, of course... This is business after all... How much you got?"

"300 yen... My summer savings..." He said. Lulu shook her head.

"Sweep the walk for me this summer and you have yourself a deal... Keep your money for a real business venture... This is school politics and has no need for it." She opened the little door in the counter, "Follow me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... You planning on being a P.I. like your dad one day?" Lulu asked as she led him to the shed. Akira nodded.

"I hope to work in spyware. Techonology and hacking." He answered. Lulu glanced at him.

"Really? You know I was into that when I was young... Soon after I quit my own teaching job... Found technology and machines more to my liking than the headache and heartache society gave me..." She sat down and gestured for him to do the same. He leaned against the work bench instead.

"So tell Lulu-obaachan your story..."

"Lulu-ojiichan more like..." Akira snorted under his breath.

"Don't be cheeky." Lulu snorted back, "You could take your business elsewhere..."

"You're right... I'm sorry..." He blinked for a moment before diving in, "I was wondering if you had one of those voice changers left and if I could purchase or borrow one." He said.

"Whoa... You don't waste time do you?" Lulu chuckled, "And why would you want one?"

"Reiko-sensei has been a thorn in the collective sides of students and faculty alike." Akira said, "She was the one who outed Hibiki-sensei in the first place and she worked Fuko almost to death because she hated Hibiki-sensei... She made it so that Yoshihiko couldn't run for SBP and she's tried to ruin the collective reputation of the entire Indigo class. She kisses up to the Principal at every turn and has no real right to hate men. She needs to be taught a lesson. She needs to either change her ways and at least be civil and professional or she has to become Vice Principal elsewhere." Akira caught his breath. Lulu raised her eyebrows.

"Wow... That's quite a speech..." She said, "And what makes you think the Principal won't hire someone worse than Reiko? What do you think will happen after Reiko leaves?"

"We don't care if she is worse than Reiko-sensei... Anyone would be a welcome change..." Akira said, "It's already been asked and the Students have spoken. If we could get rid of Reiko-sensei, we'll deal with the consequences later."

"I haven't been keeping as close an eye on the school as I should." Lulu said, "Have things gotten better since the Principal changed her tune about men a little?"

"She isn't preaching that men are animals anymore if that's what you mean." Akira shot back. Lulu nodded.

"Good, good... As for your request I can do you one better. You asked for a random voice changer... I could make you one that will sound like Reiko-sensei herself."

"Really!" Akira leaned forward eagerly, "You'd really do that!"

"Let's just say that I've always hated Reiko for what she did to Hibiki-baka..." Lulu answered seriously, "I had high stakes set for that boy..." She looked away, "I want to see him succeed where I failed... He has the right to be happy."

"Everyone has the right to be happy." Akira said, "And Reiko-sensei is doing the exact opposite and making everybody miserable!" Lulu laughed and shook her head.

"Truer words were never spoken, boy... Alright... I'll show you all my secrets... BUT" She held up a finger, "What I show you will never be spoken of. You make one peep about who helped you and I shall do terrible things to you and your family..." She smiled toothily, "Like a stripshow for example... I'm sure you'd loooove that..." Akira swallowed hard.

"I won't tell..." He stammered. Lulu smiled.

"So long as we understand each other..." She said cheerfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akira gaped in awe at the room. The mirrored wall, the amoir on the floor, the clothes in the closets, the gadjets on the shelves. It looked like a dance studio gone haywire.

"What is this place?" He muttered.

"You're Hibiki-sensei asked the exact same thing when I brought him here." Lulu grunted, "This is where your Hibiki-chan took her first steps. Desperately poor teacher wanted to teach with all his heart finally stoops to wearing a skirt to make his dreams come true." She rummaged around one of the shelves before pulling out a handset, "He 's damn good at being a girl too, as you've probably noticed... My work of art..." She held out the handset, "Before we do anything I need you to go and record the voice of the one you want." He took the set and held it up. It looked like a regular walkie-talkie.

"Okay..." He said, "Then what?"

"Then I want to hear your plan..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Akira and Naruo goaded Reiko-sensei into giving a lecture on the horridness of men and how they should all be expelled. It was quite easy to put sticky tack on her desk drawers so she couldn't get them open. Using the recorder Akira got most of her lecture on tape. After class he went straight to Gochiso with his recording. Lulu listened to the tape with a gleeful expression on her face.

"This should do it!" She exclaimed, "Come back tomorrow afternoon and I'll have it ready!" Nodding in agreement Akira left her to her work. After he had left Lulu pulled out her cell phone and dialed a now familiar number.

"May I speak to Chieko-chan please?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon Akira went back to Gochiso where Lulu showed him her finished work. It was a black choker, much like the one Hibiki-sensei would wear, only instead of a heart there was a diamond.

"It works the same way as the idiot's choker, but instead of a man's voice sounding the opposite of what he usually sounds, it's Reiko's voice. Here, let me show you." Deftly putting the collar to her throat Lulu opened her mouth.

"I've never been so ashamed in my entire life!" Lulu, using Reiko's voice said in a simpering way, "I'm so very sorry for treating you all this way. I'm a big bitch and should be punished..."

"Jesus, that's creepy..." Akira muttered, shuddering. Lulu cackled in Reiko's voice.

"Of course it's creepy! It's the wonder of technology! With knowledge like this anybody can sound like anyone with just a little tweaks and a flip of a switch!" She said, handing the choker to him in mid-sentence, "In most cases it's just opposite of what you sound like now. The same technology that can show age progression can also let you hear what you would sound like if you were a girl or what you will sound like as you age." Lecture finished she turned away to put some gadgets back on a shelf, "You take good care of that choker for me you hear? Don't abuse the power of technology and only use it for the good of the many instead of the good of the few. Remember..." She turned back, "If you want to be a P.I. like your father, you have to fight against society as well as defend it. If you only fight against society you will become an outcast. If you fight only for society you will be looking away from those whose very existence goes against it... Don't let the pain and humiliation that Hibiki had to experience happen to anyone else under your care. You want to fight for justice and the truth you have to remember, truth and justice are like prisms, you never see it the same way twice and everyone else has a completely different definition of what 'Truth' and 'Justice' are." She turned to leave, "Now get out of here, I need to make dinner..." Akira stood there for a few moments, absorbing what he had just heard. It struck a cord in him. 'Truth' and 'Justice'. Protecting others. Protecting society and protecting others from society. Balancing on a see-saw in order to make things right.

"And that's what Hibiki-sensei does every day doesn't he..." Akira muttered, "He's trying to find that balance too..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akira, Aoki and Shyoichi met in front of the school the next morning.

"You ready?" Shyoichi grinned, nudging Aoki.

"You know it..." Aoki answered, cracking his knuckles. Akira nodded in agreement. They were about to enter the school when Jun and Masami raced up to them.

"Akira! Hey you guys!" The short boy called, "Did you hear?"

"Here what?" Aoki asked suspiciously.

"Reiko-sensei was transferred, myun!" Masami blurted, "The teachers are in shock, myun! The Guidance Councilor is trying to figure out what happened, but Principal isn't saying, myun."

"Dammit!" Shyoichi groaned, "I guess that means the plan's off... And I was really looking forward to it, too..."

"Oh well..." Aoki muttered, "Ain't that always the way..." Akira snorted and shook his head, stuffing the choker into his pocket. All that planning for nothing.

_But was it nothing?_ He thought during class, fingering the choker, _I learned a lot about Lulu-san... And Hibiki-sensei... And I also learned that if I really want to follow my Dad I'll have to balance on a see-saw in order to find the truth and defend justice..._A smirk quirked his lips and he gripped the choker tightly, _I WILL!_

"Is Fukae-kun alright today?" Fuko asked him as class came to an end, "Did something happen today? You look really happy!" He smiled at her.

"Let's just say that I've had a revelation that turned my whole perspective upside down." He said, simply.

"Is that a good thing?" Fuko asked. He looked out the window contemplatively.

"I think so... I hope so at least..." He grinned at her, "I'll just have to figure it out, somehow..." Fuko smiled back.


	9. Crossing Over

**Dear Reader,**

**This chapter is going to be really long because I couldn't find a good cut off point... Also this chapter is going to be the start of the CROSSOVERMADNESS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho.**

**WARNING: Crossdressing, Crossovers, Blatant fluff, OOCness**

**Note: I apologize if the town and location and occupations of YYH characters are non-canon. All YYH the characters retain their canon jobs... Yukina is the only one who's been messed with in this fic. Pairings are Botan/Koenma (behind the scenes), Keiko/Yusuke, Yukina/Kuwabara and a tinsy, tiny bit of Kurama/Hiei... But you can barely see it if you do this (Squints and cocks head to the side)... In this fic Yukina lives in the temple with Genkai, but she also has a job as a cleaning girl for a random apartment building near the place Hibiki is living... It might or might not be a side-fic in and of itself later on... Who knows?  
**

**And doesn't Genkai remind anyone of Lulu? It's a creepy thought...**

**Peace to the peoples! **

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Because she had been sick and because it was there last year of Middle School, Fuko almost forgot about the poster she had made for Hibiki. The pictures were on her bedside table and she continued to give and receive weekly letters from Hibiki. It was almost the middle of winter when she found the poster again, rolled up in her closet. She sat down hard and simply stared at it. Taking in her Hibiki. The smile. The stance. The simple way his hair fell over one shoulder. Rolling the large picture up she tucked it next to her bag so that she wouldn't forget it. She would show her class the next day and they would all agree that Hibiki-sensei was Hibiki-sensei and that when Hibiki-sensei saw it, he would know that even though he had two different sides, they were both sides to the same coin. That he was one person. And he was their sensei.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akira blinked at the picture Fuko held up. He blinked again and cocked his head to the side.

"Dude..." Aoki muttered, "When you do this it's Hibiki-sensei..." He leaned back and squinted, "But when you do this," He leaned forward, cocked his head to the left and squinted, "It looked like Hibiki-chan..."

"My head's all spinny..." Shyoichi muttered, "But it's Hibiki-sensei alright... What do you think Akira..?" Akira was still blinking at the picture.

_Why does that place look so familiar?_ He wondered, _I know I've seen it somewhere before... But where...?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uhmm... Kuzuha..?" Akira called as they all left school.

"Yes, Fukae-kun?" Fuko turned and smiled at him. Akira blushed and looked away.

"D-do you have a copy of one of the pictures that I can borrow?" He asked awkwardly, "It could be nothing... But I think I've seen that place in the picture somewhere before... I just want to make sure..." He knew he was babbling... As much as a Fukae could babble, but it was still embarrassing. He looked up to see Fuko beaming at him.

"Sure!" She chirruped, "Tomorrow's Saturday... I'll make a copy and give it to you! Alright?" Akira shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure..." He muttered, "Whatever..."

"See you tomorrow Fukae-kun!" Fuko called as she skipped away. Akira sighed.

"Hey! Fukae! We sparring or not!" Fujio called. He turned and smirked at her.

"Sure..." He answered, "I hope you can keep up with me..."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Fujio vowed as they went back into the school to change.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Akira had hoped, his father was home early for once. As Akira had feared they were eating take-out again.

_Blech..._ Akira wrinkled his nose at the fried tomato on his plate.

"Now, now... Don't glare at it so..." Akira's father joked, "It's not like it's going to attack you or anything... And it might even taste good..."

"I have vowed to never touch another tomato..." Akira growled, "And I always keep my vows..." His father laughed.

"You sound more like an actor in a period drama than an eighth grader..." He said.

"Whatever..." Akira muttered into his rice. Putting his food aside he pulled is bag closer.

"Uhm... Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Hibiki-sensei sent us a picture from wherever he's hiding and... I want to know if you recognize it..." Akira said in a rush, holding out the picture. His father took the picture and looked at it for a moment.

"So that's the real Hibiki-sensei..." He murmured, "Damn... But he's good... I never even saw it... His disguise was flawless..."

"Dad... The picture...?" Akira probed. His father started and laughed embarrassed before looking more closely.

"Yes... I know where this is..." He said evenly.

"Really!" Akira exclaimed, "Where!"

"It's actually just a little over an hour away... In the next town... It's a bar called 'Kanji's'. I took you there once when you were young because your mother was working and I was doing what I do best..."

"Socializing?" Akira asked.

"Naw... Investigating! Some vandals had threatened the owner's wife and he wanted them caught.. Turned out to be some pipsqueaks from the local school." His father replied.

"Hmmm..." Akira murmured, "Hibiki-sensei said they were having problems with bullying... I wonder if the school is just that rough..."

"Well the bar is on a sketchy part of town. I'm not surprised if they get a bit of trouble... So Hibiki-sensei is living down there..." He shook his head, "That's rough..."

"He's teaching Self-Defense." Akira said, "And piano.."

"Really? Jack of all trades and Master of all, eh?" His father shook his head in amazement, "If we had more guys like him working in the P.I. business we'd have most of the perps we deal with caught... But I suppose you can't have everything now can you?"

"No..." Akira agreed, taking back the picture and staring at it, "I suppose you can't..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning Akira took the first train to the next town. The town where Hibiki-sensei was probably hiding. After looking up the address to the little bar that Hibiki-sensei was probably living. Probably. Maybe. It was a good walk from the train station and the place was located in a rougher part of town. Akira sat and stared out the window the entire train ride. Barely seeing the landscape as it whizzed past.

He reached his destination around noon. Nodding to himself he looked at his directions. It was about a 45 minute walk from the station to the bar. If no one decided to make trouble for him along the way. Of course he expected trouble. He was a stranger in strange territory. Easy meat for the ruffians of the area. So he wasn't at all surprised when, even though he was walking down an open street in broad daylight, he heard a voice say.

"Well, well... Lookee here... Seems like a pretty boy lost his way..." Akira rolled his eyes.

"I am not lost." He said evenly, "And that's Bishonen-SAN to you." He could almost hear his father groaning in dismay in the back of his head, but ignored it. So a couple of punks wanted to play. Wasn't his problem if they realized how rough he liked to play it. He turned to face his 'opponents' and suppressed a smirk. They looked like something out of the eighties with their hair greased back the way it was and those stupid, cocky attitudes. Of course the one in back was carrying a metal pipe, but that was of no concern to him. If he was foolish enough to get smacked with it, he deserved it.

"Looks like we've got someone with an attitude here, boys." The leader sneered, "I think we should learn him some matters."

"Can't you even use proper grammar when threatening people?" Akira shot back, "I'm embarrassed on your behalf."

"PUNK!" The leader screeched, flying at him. Akira huffed to himself. The poor guy's defense was terrible! Taking advantage of it, he reached in and twisted the leader's nose, before kneeing him in the stomach. The punk collapsed.

"Get 'im!" Another punk yelled, and the fight began in earnest. If it had been only one or two, Akira would've been more confident. But since it was against six he decided caution was the better part of valor.

"OI! A brawl!" A voice suddenly yelled, "And they didn't even have the decency to invite us!" Akira suddenly found two guys between him and the gang. Only these two were obviously fighting them instead of him. One was a tall broad kid with bright orange hair while the other, though not as tall, had a presence that would make any cop step back.

"Hey... You okay?" A soft voice asked. He turned to find himself facing a girl, a little older than himself with brown hair pulled back into pigtails and kind brown eyes.

"C'mon... Unless you want to keep fighting, I suggest you let the idiots finish that fight for you..." She said. Too confused and shocked to resist he let the girl lead him to the steps of a raggedy looking apartment building where three others watched the fight with earnest. One was a girl with blue hair held up in a high pony tail. She held a first aid kit in her lap and was currently rummaging through it. Sitting next to her was a boy with red hair and green eyes who was grinning up at a shorter boy with spiked black hair with white highlights who was glaring at the brawl. A bandage was wrapped around his hand from fingers to bicep.

"I don't even know you..." He muttered, "You don't owe me anything..."

"Oh, it has nothing to do with you really..." The blue haired girl said cheerfully, "The two idiots over there are fight junkies... You just happened to be there and looked like you needed assistance and until the boys finish their playtime we get to take care of you!" She pulled out a bandage and some antibacterial cream, "Let me at least take care of those knuckles for you." The brown haired girl cheerfully pushed him down so that he was sitting next to the green-eyed boy who smiled at him kindly.

"Shuichi." He said in a soft voice, "The forceful female is Keiko, the nurse is Botan and Mr. Silence up there is Hiei."

"And the two idiots playing in the street are Yusuke and Kuwabara." Botan said cheerfully, slapping the band aid on his bruised knuckles with expert care, "We were waiting for Hiei's baby sister to finish her job so we could go eat when we saw the fight. You are impressive! If you hadn't been so outnumbered I think we would've just watched... You could almost be as good as Yusuke!"

"No one's as good as Yusuke..." Keiko protested, "Only someone like Genkai-sensei could really beat him anymore..."

"Okay, so what? He's good as Kuwabara on a good day?" Botan shot back.

"I think he's maybe as good as Kurama on a bad day." Hiei suddenly spoke up.

"Why Hiei!" Shuichi chuckled, "A compliment? And it's not even two! What is the world coming to!"

"Hn. Baka no Kitsune..." Hiei answered, before turning back to the fight, which looked like it was winding down, now Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting each other as well as the gang.

"I think you better go fetch that worthless male of yours, woman." Hiei snorted, "He's wasting my time." Keiko rolled her eyes.

"I have a name, you know." She shot back. Shuichi held up his hands placatingly.

"Patience Keiko... Hiei's already used up his allotment of niceness for today... You want a civil conversation from him, you'll have to wait until tomorrow." Keiko growled something unintelligible before stomping into the fray, grabbing Yusuke by the ear and dragging him back, kicking and swearing.

"Dammit, Keiko! That's my only left ear! Your going to freaking rip it off!" He yelled.

"That's not all I can rip off dummy!" She yelled back, "Now behave!" Kuwabara was laughing to himself and flicking off the losers.

"Have a nice day assholes!" He chortled.

"So who do we have here?" Yusuke asked, squinting at Akira shrewdly, "Transfer student? Tourist?"

"A visitor." Akira said, "I'm looking for the bar on Hickory street."

"Nuh-uh..." Yusuke said, grinning, "I don't think it's the bar you're looking for..."

"Yusuke, what are you on about now?" Keiko grumbled. Yusuke grinned.

"He's looking for Amawa-chan!" He answered before turning back to Akira, "Am I right? You've come in search of Amawa-chan, right? Right?"

"You know Hibiki-sensei?" Akira demanded.

"HAH! I was right!" Yusuke crowed triumphantly, "So which one are you? Iwaya? Kyosuke? Naruo? You can't possibly be the Kuzuha he's been mooning over since you forgot to wear your pretty pink ribbon. You must be Fukae!" Akira nodded, dumbstruck, other people knew Hibiki-sensei?

_Of course they do!_ He scolded mentally, _He wrote that he made friends with some high schoolers... These high schoolers!_

"You guys don't happen to go to Sarayashiki High, do you?" Akira asked cautiously.

"Yeah, we do..." Kuwabara grunted, "What's it to ya?"

"We heard from Hibiki-sensei. He said that he made friends with some 'interesting' students from the local high school." Akira said, "The only high school near here is Sarayashiki."

"Good deduction, Sherlock..." Botan whistled, "Actually, we were just on our way there. Amawa-san is taking classes at the nearby college where Kuwabara's sister is studying. We all meet up and eat together after their class is over."

"We were just waiting for Yukina to finish changing her clothes." Keiko said, "She works at the shrine up the mountain..."

"And here she comes..." Shuichi murmured seconds before the door opened and a petite aqua haired girl came out.

"Sorry I'm late you guys." She laughed breathlessly.

"S'okay Yukina-chaaaan..." Kuwabara sighed. Hiei growled and clenched his fist so tightly the knuckles popped. Shuichi grabbed the bandaged hand and gave him a warning look before smiling at Yukina.

"It's quite alright Yukina-chan." He said, "We were just rescuing one of Amawa-chan's students from brigands."

"Brigands?" Akira muttered, "More like washed up gang members." Suddenly the small girl was right in front of him.

"Pleased to meet you. Amawa-chan-sensei has told us many things about his students... I am greatly honored." She said, bowing formally.

"Uhm... Likewise." Akira answered.

"Now that introductions are over... I'm starved!" Yusuke said.

"You're always starved!" Keiko berated, "You eat like a pig and you have no manners! God! I don't know why I even put up with you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Quit ya bitchin' already..." Yusuke muttered, folding his hands behind his head and walking away. And so the group went. Yusuke and Keiko in front, the latter berating the former the entire way. Kuwabara fawning all over Yukina on one side while her brother glowered on the other. Then it was Botan, Akira and Shuichi. The red head smiling fondly at Hiei while Botan chattered at Akira.

"What's your school like? Is it really as strict as Amawa-chan says?" She asked.

"Well... The principal has become more lenient towards men and we aren't used as janitors anymore, if that's what you mean..." He answered.

"That's good... If I had to go to a school like that I would pop! But it does sound interesting." She gushed, "My boyfriend used to tell me that place was a mess of extreme man haters and he was half afraid that if all the women ended up like the Principal the human race would soon be wiped out..."

"Huh... It's not as bad as all that." Akira said.

"So... Do you have any girlfriends?" Botan asked.

"Huh?" Akira grunted in shock.

"You know... GIRLFRIENDS... Companions of the opposing gender?... Friends who are girls?" Botan clarified, "Buds of the female persuasion? Any of those?"

"I do have a sparring partner..." Akira answered, "But that's all she is..."

"Ah..." Botan said understandingly, "I see..."

"Here we are..." Shuichi said. Akira looked up. It was a neat looking building, rather old and degenerate, but clean. At the front was a simple sign that said 'Kanji's'.

"Fujo-san has a crummy imagination..." Keiko commented, "But he is a nice guy..."

"He let's people eat for cheap." Kuwabara said.

"He's rich." Hiei grunted.

"Fujo-san!" Yukina called, waltzing through the door, "Amawa-chaaan! We're here!"

"What's for lunch?" Yusuke called, "I'm starved." Botan smiled and held the door for Akira.

"Guests first..." She said. Akira nodded and walked in. He blinked for a moment, adjusting for the low lighting. Yukina was seated at the bar with Yuuske and Keiko while she chattered to a balding man in his sixties. Kuwabara and Hiei were currently having a contest of will over who would sit next to her while Shuichi watched in amusement.

"We brought a guest with us Fujo-san!" Botan called cheerfully, "Is Amawa-chan here?"

"He's out back filling the pitchers." Fujo grunted, looking Akira up and down. Then he grunted in surprise, "You're that Fukae boy, aren't you? Your father still poking his nose where it's needed, but not wanted?" Akira smirked.

"Every single day." He answered, "I barely remember you. I'm surprised you recognized me."

"A Sahnjo recognizes everybody." Was the grunted reply, "I still owe your family a great debt... Order what you want, it's on the house today."

"A hero, Fujo-san?" Keiko asked. Fujo grunted again.

"His father is a well-to-do P.I." He answered, "You remember that incident about thirteen years ago?" Botan nodded.

"My boyfriend was going nuts." She said, "He was about to come over and try to clear the mess himself."

"This boy's father was a grand help with that... Nosy sonuvabitch."

"Fujo-sama!" A familiar voice called from the back room, "Where should I put these?"

"Put them down and get yer ass out here!" Fujo yelled back, "You got yerself a visitor!"

"Who?" The voice asked, getting closer, "Baa-chan?" The others, except Hiei, snickered, obviously wanting Akira to be their surprise.

"Come see for yerself!" They all waited the few seconds it took for Hibiki to come to the front. He blinked for a moment.

"Fukae?" He asked softly, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad recognized the place in the photo you sent Kuzuha." Akira said bluntly. Hibiki winced.

"You know I was all set to punch your face in the moment I saw you?" Akira asked, "But then I nearly got jumped by a group of local punks. I also got a chance to think on the train ride here... I don't have the right to punch your face in. It was mostly our fault that you left. But it was also your fault for not defending yourself. What do you think would've happened if Kuzuha hadn't had the guts to stand up and make her say?"

"I wonder the same thing." Hibiki said, "I don't want to think about it..." Akira shrugged.

"Oh for heaven sakes, you two!" Botan and Keiko chorused, "Just shake hands or something!" Hibiki laughed.

"They're right." He said, holding out his hand, "Peace?" Akira fought against an eye roll and grabbed the offered hand.

"Peace." He said, "I actually came on behalf of the entire Indigo class and a few of the faculty." Then, for the first time since he started school, Akira bowed respectfully.

"I apologize Hibiki-sensei... What we did to you was unforgivable. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to forgive." Hibiki said firmly, "We make mistakes. We feel bad. We repent. We move on." Akira straightened.

"It had to be said." He defended, "A lot of us still feel guilty for the things we said."

"They're the ones that need to apologize, not you." Hiei said, "So quit your whining."

"Exactly... What's on the menu Pops?" Yusuke added.

"Don't call me Pops!" Fujo snorted before heading back to the kitchen.

"So what was this about you fighting a gang?" Hibiki asked, leaning against the bar. Akira was suddenly struck by an odd sense of deja vu. Even though this was Hibiki-the-man talking to him, he had Hibiki-sensei's 'What happened to you and what can teacher do to help?' face on. He'd seen it too many times when a classmate had walked into the same room as Hibiki-sensei either frowning or near to tears. Hibiki-sensei was there. Hibiki-sensei would take care of everything. Hibiki-sensei protected his students.

"It was nothing... Just some punks after the new meat." Akira said. Yusuke snorted.

"It looked like he had it covered, but who are we to turn down a good fight?" He asked. Hibiki laughed.

"Who indeed? Oh, yeah... Genkai-sensei was here earlier. She asked me to tell you that she wants you at the clearing before dawn tomorrow. Something about 'Getting your lazy ass in gear'?" Hibiki grinned as Yusuke groaned.

"Ugh... I don't wanna go train... She always manages to turn it into a torture session..." He lay his head on his arms, "Last time she wanted me to meditate on a bed of hot coals... this time she'll probably use a bed of nails..." He looked up hopefully, "Maybe if you pretend I was never here..." Hibiki shook his head.

"Won't work. I'm not even going to try. She's almost as scary as Baa-chan in a bad mood." He said. Yusuke groaned. Keiko smiled.

"Well... Think about it this way.." She said, "Maybe the next time you pick on someone bigger than you it won't hurt as bad when you loose." They stared at her.

"Yusuke? Lose? What the...?" Shuichi asked.

"I can't remember the last time Yusuke lost a fight..." Yukina murmured. Hiei smirked.

"How about we go outside and change that..?" He asked coyly, clenching his fist. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to allow the either of you to try that again..." He said, "The last time you fought you both ended up with no winners and the two of you unconscious for a day and a half." Yusuke was about to answer when a beeping sound split the conversation. Groaning he pulled out his cell phone and opened it.

"Y' ello?" He asked. There was silence before he groaned and cursed, "Dammit! Can't you get someone else to solve your stupid problems for you for once! I'm busy here! ... I don't give a flying-" There was silence as Yusuke listened and sighed, his shoulders slumping, "Yes sir... You don't even pay me... What makes you think I'm gonna-" More silence, "Well damn... That's not good... Yer a real pain in the ass, you know that? Yeah... See you there..." He hung up and turned to Botan, "Your boyfriend is a pain in the ass." He grumbled.

"Is it a new case?" She asked. Everyone except Hibiki and Akira seemed to tense.

"Yeah... He says it's important. I think he's exaggerating." He stood up, "Well... Let's go..." He grinned at Akira, "Nice to finally meet you. Hope to see you again... Maybe we could fight sometime." Then he was out the door. The others bid their good-byes and followed.

"What does Yusuke do for a living again?" Akira asked, curious. Hibiki shrugged.

"I think he works for P.I. or something..." He said, "I'm not sure, but I think Botan's boyfriend is his boss..."

"Have you ever met him?"

"Botan's man? Nope... They don't say that much about him, only that Yusuke has a love/hate relationship with his job and Botan defends her man at every turn... The other's just follow along..." He shrugged, "Oh well... They're good kids... If a little strange..."

"Speak for yourself." Akira snorted. Hibiki grinned.

"I'm just about done with my shift..." He said, "Sunday's are slow days so, aside from a few chores, I'm free..." He said, "Want to talk upstairs?" Akira thought for a moment before nodding.

"Sure." He said. Hibiki grinned.

"Great... I'll get us some food, anything you absolutely hate besides tomatoes?" He asked. Akira shook his head, "Good. Wait here, I'll be right back... Hey Fujo-sama! Two specials to go please!"

"I'm not your mother, make 'em yourself!" Came the reply.


	10. For the Love of Lola

**Dear Reader,**

**Okay, this chapter was just plain fun... My mom and I love The Kinks!**

**To those who don't know the song, 'Lola' it's basically about a guy who goes to a club where the champagne tastes like cherry cola. He meets a woman named Lola and falls head over heels for her. They dance the entire night and Lola asks him to come home with her. That's when he finds out that Lola is a actually a man. A crossdresser. After getting over his shock he thinks about it for a while and decides that he doesn't really care and goes off to live with Lola. The chorus of the song his hillarious and was made for bar singing with a whole bunch of people! Oh, I love it! I can see Hibiki having way to much fun with this song! You know, after he loosens up a bit and realizes that it's his life and he can live it the way he wants to...  
**

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**I don't own 'Lola' by The Kinks**

**I don't own 'Time In A Bottle' by Jim Croce**

**WARNING: Crossdressing, Drunk people, Blatant fluff, OOCness, Swearing  
**

**Power to the People! Otaku Unite!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The apartment looked like it belonged to a married couple. That's the first impression Akira got when he stepped into Hibiki's apartment. He kicked his shoes off and next to the door were a pair of white and tan heels. A make up kit sat in front of a mirror. Multicolored hair ties were wrapped around a brush. Hanging on a wire across the room were freshly pressed slacks as well as a skirt and a pair of pantyhose. Papers cluttered a desk with a battered guitar leaning against it and the tiny alcove of a kitchen had a few dishes sitting in the sink. The tiny bathroom could be seen off to the side.

"It's not much." Hibiki said, setting the food on the low table, "But it works." He handed out the rice and soup.

"Fujo-sama's specialty." Hibiki said, "Sweet and sour curry with rice and a cheese cake for desert."

"There's barely enough room for one person." Akira commented, accepting a pair of chopsticks, "I thought you said you were thinking about getting a room mate." Hibiki grinned sheepishly.

"That was actually before I moved in here. I was living in the apartment building next door." He said, "But when Fujo-sama heard that I didn't really have the money to be living there he invited me to stay here." He dug in and hummed happily, "Delicious."

"You seem well adjusted." Akira said after a bit. Hibiki looked, surprised.

"How so?" He asked. Akira sighed in exasperation.

"Look around you!" He said, "Does this look like a man who doesn't know who he is?" Hibiki looked around as if he were seeing the room for the first time. He blinked for a moment.

"When I first walked in I thought for a moment that there were two people living here." Akira said, "You seem very... At ease now." Hibiki sighed.

"I guess you could say that." He said, "I don't feel so ashamed of myself anymore. The people here don't even bat an eye at me." He smiled, "A customer once took one look at me and said, 'damn, you make me wish I was bi.'" He shrugged, "It puts things into perspective, I guess... There are a lot more odder things than me out there."

"So would it hurt so much to come back?" Akira asked, "We all miss you. Kuzuha misses you. I think even the Principal misses you. I know Lulu-san does." Hibiki shook his head and stared into his rice.

"I don't think I'm ready yet..." He murmured. Akira slammed his fist against the table in frustration.

"Then WHEN will you be ready?" He demanded, "Kuzuha keeps telling us to have patience. She says that when you're ready you'll come back. It's been seven months and you STILL haven't found yourself!" He shook his head in amazement, "Kuzuha repeats the same phrase over and over when we begin to have doubts 'Hibiki-sensei isn't a fake, Hibiki-sensei isn't a liar'." He stared hard at Hibiki, "You've never lied to us, so stop lying to yourself. What are you so afraid of?" Hibiki shrugged.

"Life... I guess..." He looked around, "When I was about your age I had the most wonderful P.E. teacher in the world. He was brilliant. He could push us and push us past our limits and helped us do things we never believed we could do. We thought he was invincible. Our own superhero." He looked sad for a moment, "Then, one day, he didn't come to class... We waited and waited. Everyone was so worried. Then they found him." He blinked away tears, "He had died of heart failure. Our superhero, who could do anything, had been taken out by a clot no bigger than a bead of sweat." He smiled, "That's when I decided it. I want to be a teacher. I want to continue his teaching. I want my students to do things and try things they never even dreamed they could do. I want them to be proud of me. I want him to be proud of me. I want to watch my students graduate knowing that I helped them get where they are and that they would remember me as someone who helped push them to be the best they can be." He chuckled, "I think I lost confidence in myself after I left. My teacher was brought down by a clot. I was brought down by my own shattered self-esteem."

"And that was our fault wasn't it..?" Akira muttered bitterly, "We're the ones that broke you." Hibiki shook his head.

"I think I had a hand in breaking it as well. Don't blame yourself." He said, "Society is not kind to those who are different. Those who stand up for what they believe in are quickly pushed down. Saitow was a challenge for me. It suppressed and suppressed and I hated what I saw. So I decided that I would be the one who would help it move forward. I would be the first male teacher to stand before a class in over fifty years." A bitter snort, "I wasn't even able to do that."

"But you did move the school forward." Akira said, "We aren't as suppressed as we once were. We're moving forward. Thanks to you. You are remembered for how you teach. You were the best teacher I ever had. You're the first teacher I ever respected. And that's saying a lot." He smirked, "The Principal is also listening to new ideas. She's reforming slowly. She also transferred the Vice Principal." He grinned, "She's been moved to a different school." Hibiki laughed.

"Really!" He asked, "Wow... I thought that would never happen."

"I don't think we're going to get another Vice Principal... But we are prepared to deal with whatever comes our way..." Akira said, "All thanks to you." Hibiki nodded.

"I still don't think I'm ready to come back yet." He said, "But I think I'm ready to face a few things I never thought I was avoiding..." He smiled at Akira, "I will come back. But not yet. It's too late in the year and there are no openings. So I'll wait for a bit yet."

"There's an opening for a P.E. teacher." Akira said slyly. Hibiki grinned.

"Nope. Not anymore. Baa-chan called me this morning. Principal just hired someone." He said, "So you are out of luck if you're trying to convince me to take it." Akira winced.

"Damn." He muttered.

"Don't sweat it..." Hibiki grinned, "Most teachers at your school are using it as a step ladder in their careers. Changes are being made constantly in the school system. There'll be an opening somewhere. You'll see." He clapped his hands together, "So then... I need to get ready for tonight!"

"What's tonight?" Akira asked. Hibiki chuckled.

"I make extra money on the side, singing to the supper rush." He stood up and put the containers in the trash, "You wanna stay and watch? I know the next train doesn't leave for home until nine." Akira thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kanji's was almost full that night, but Akira found a spot near the battered piano. As promised his soft drink was on the house. He was recognized by no less than three people as 'That detective's boy'. It bothered him at first that his family was so easily recognized, but when he realized that no harm was really coming from it, he relaxed. The supper rush was actually people coming home from work, and stopping for a drink and companionship on the way to their homes. At exactly Eight o'clock Fujo set up a microphone and turned it on. There was a squeaky, staticky sound before he got it under control.

"Shaddup an' siddown!" He bellowed into the mic. There was a bit of a scuffle while the place went quiet, "Kanji's presents Hibiki-chan as himself. So shaddup and listen you buncha ingrats!"

"Bring out Hibiki-chan! We want Hibi-chan! Hibi-chan! Hibi-chan!" A few voices in the back began to chant and soon the entire place was ringing. Akira smirked. If only Shyoichi and Aoki were there, they would be chanting louder than them all. Suddenly Hibiki walked past in a knee length blue dress. His make up was perfect, but his hair remained undyed. It was a shocking cross between Hibiki-sensei and Hibiki-the-man. It was the person in Fuko's photo. The mixture of the two photo's to create one person.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hibiki said in a man's voice. There were catcalls and outrageous propositions. Hibiki smiled.

"Through popular demand I have decided to leave the choker upstairs! Thank you for support!" Hibiki continued through the noise.

"Take it off Hibi-chan! Take it all off!" Someone whistled.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Hibiki yelled in his 'pissed off teacher' voice. Silence.

"Thank you..." Hibiki said sweetly, "I will now sing a song I just recently found that tickled me pink. And to those who don't know the song, you'll soon understand why... It's called 'Lola' by The Kinks." General laughter. Akira raised an eyebrow. He had never heard of that song, but obviously everyone else had. Tuning his guitar Hibiki grinned mischievously, "I invite you all to join in on the chorus." Then he began to play a lively tune and began to sing. He had a good singing voice. It was smooth and captured the attention, making you want to cling to the words.

"I met her in a club in old Soho, where you drink champagne and it tastes like-a cherry cola..." Hibiki sang and the entire bar joined enthusiastically for the next line, "SEE-OH-EL-AYE COLA!"

"She walked up to me and she asked me to dance, I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice she said Lola..." Some guys in the back had stood up and were swaying along as the crowed yelled.

"EL-OH-EL-AYE LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOOOOLA!"

"Well, I'm not the world's most physical guy, but when she squeezed me tight she nearly broke my spine, oh my Lola..." People catcalled at that line and someone yelled for Hibiki to dance, but the other words were drowned out by the crowd.

"LA LA LA LA LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOOOOLA!"

"Now I'm not dumb, but I don't understand why, she walked like a woman and talked like a guy, oh my Lola!" Hibiki had a big grin on his face for that one and the entire crowed laughed and their mirth garbled there shouted line.

"LA LA LA LA LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOOOOOLA!"

"Well, we drank champagne and we danced all night, underneath electric candle light... She picked me up and sat me on her knee and said," Hibiki stopped playing, grabbed the microphone close to his mouth and sang coyly, "'Dear boy won't you come home with me...?'" He paused while the crowd went wild before continuing, "Now I'm not the world's most passionate guy, but when I looked in her eyes I fell for my Lola..." The crowed gained enthusiasm and began to clap in time as they bellowed along.

"LA LA LA LA LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOOOOLA!" The guitar became quiet and a serious mood over came the bar, the clapping stopped and everyone leaned forward. Akira knew this wasn't part of the song, or that he had changed it somehow. Hibiki voice became soft and gentle, his expression was Hibiki-sensei's 'I'm going to tell you a worldly truth and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it's true and that's the way it is.'

"Girls will be boys and boys will be girls. It's a mixed up, muddled up, shook up woooooorld..." He drew the last line out as he played faster again and they began clapping along once more, "Except for my Lola!" Once again the crowed belted out the words and the walls and floor seemed to shake under their vocal assault.

"LA LA LA LA LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOOOOOLA!"

"Well I left home just a week before, and I never ever kissed a woman before, but Lola smiled and took me by the hand and said..." Once again with the mischievous smile and the sultry voice, "'Dear boy I'm going to make you a maaaan." The Bar went crazy with whistles and cheers and shouts and laughter as Hibiki continued, "Well I'm not the world's most masculine man, but I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a man and so is Lola!" Akira found himself joining along as they repeated the last chorus.

"LA LA LA LA LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOOOOLAAAA! OH LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOLA! LA LA LA LA LOOOOLA!" Hibiki finished off the song and everyone stood up to clap and cheer as Hibiki bowed. Reaching out with his foot he snagged a tall stool that was sitting near the piano and dragged it closer before hopping onto it and drinking from a water bottle hanging from the seat..

"I'll let you all catch you breath for a moment..." He said as everyone chuckled and sat down, ordering more drinks, "By playing a song that very dear to me right now... Jim Croce's 'Time In A Bottle'..." There was polite clapping and a few whistles as Hibiki's fingers began to rapidly move over the strings of the guitar and a heavenly sound came out. It was an intricate, familiar tune and Akira realized that he'd heard Hibiki sing it once before. But he couldn't rightly remember where or when. It was a sad, half hopeful song and was made all the more poignant by the emotion that filled Hibiki's voice as he softly sang.

"If I had a box just for wishes... And dreams that had never come true... The box would be empty, except for the memory, of how they were answered by you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, as Hibiki walked Akira back to the train station he took the time to ask.

"You really like English songs don't you?" Akira commented. Hibiki smiled.

"I had an aunt who would travel a lot... She was always sending me CD's..." He answered, "And since I was taking music lessons at the same time it was simple enough to learn how to play them..."

"It seems the people there like you." Akira said. Hibiki smiled.

"They're good people and I help them forget their troubles for awhile..." The smile faded, "But it's not how I want to spend my life..."

"Teaching..." Akira said, "That's how you want to spend it..." Hibiki nodded.

"Yep... Teaching..." He said. Then he stopped. The train station was up ahead, brightly lit to guide travelers, "I leave you here..." Hibiki said, "I'm not ready to go back yet..." He smiled, "Tell everyone that I'm fine and they should expect a letter by Thurseday. And..." He paused, as if he wanted to say something else before shaking his head, "No... Never mind." He smiled and it was a lop sided, self-deprecating smile, "Take care of yourself Fukae." He said, "I'll be seeing you again..."

"And Kuzuha?" Akira asked, "What should I tell her?" Hibiki looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

"Tell her I miss her... And that I'll send her a letter soon." Was all he said. As Akira got on the train he looked out the window and saw Hibiki-sensei in his blue dress, walk away and was enveloped in the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I met her in a club in old Soho  
Where you drink champagne  
and it tastes just like cherry cola  
See-oh-el-aye cola

She walked up to me  
and she asked me to dance  
I asked her her name and in a dark brown voice  
she said 'Lola'  
El-oh-el-aye Lola  
la la la la Lola

Well I'm not the world's most physical guy  
But when she squeezed me tight  
She nearly broke my spine  
Oh my Lola  
La la la la Lola  
La la la la Lola

Well I'm not dumb  
But I can't understand why  
She walked like a woman and talked like guy  
Oh my Lola  
La la la la Lola  
La la la la Lola

Well  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
Underneath electric candle ligh  
She picked me up and sat me on her knee  
and said, "Dear boy  
won't you come home with me?"

Well  
I'm not the wold's most passionate guy  
But when I looked in her eyes  
I almost fell for my  
Lola  
La la la la Lola  
La la la la Lola  
Lola  
La la la la Lola  
La la la la Lola

I pushed her away  
I walked to the door  
I fell to the floor  
I got on my knees  
Then I looked at her  
And she at me

Well  
That's the way that I want it to stay  
And I always want it to be that way  
For my Lola  
La la la la Lola  
La la la la Lola

Girls will be boys  
and Boys will be girls  
It's a mixed up  
Muddled up  
Shook up world  
Except for my Lola  
La la la la Lola  
La la la la Lola

Well  
I left home just a week before  
and I'd never ever kissed a woman before  
But Lola smiled and took me by the hand  
And said, "Dear boy  
I'm gonna make you a man"

Well  
I'm not the world's most masculine man  
But I know what I am  
And I'm glad I'm a man and so is  
Lola  
La la la la Lola  
La la la la Lola  
Lola


	11. Fortune's Folly

**Dear Reader,**

**This is the last time the characters of YuYu Hakusho will show up in this fic! Wheee!**

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho.**

**WARNING: Crossdressing, Botan giving love advice, Blatant fluff, Angst.**

**Sugar is my life!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time passed as time must. The weeks rushed by, marked off by Hibiki-sensei's letters. When word got to him that his class had pulled a risky prank on the substitute P.E. teacher he had even sent them a recorded lecture along the lines of, "What the HELL did you THINK you were DOING! You could've been KILLED! Or WORSE! KICKED OUT!" But when he was finished fuming and lecturing he said, with a rueful smile in his voice, "But I'm glad you weren't and buy the guy who thought up such an ingenious plan an ice cream... And I never, EVER want to hear that you pulled another STUNT like that AGAIN!" So the entire class went out after school and celebrated over sundaes.

During all of this Fuko read Hibiki's letters and missed him. She wanted to see him. She felt lonely and cast adrift. And she wondered if he felt the same.

It was closing in on June and graduation was fast approaching. Soon Indigo class would begin their High School Entrance Exams in hopes of either entering Saitow High or the other prestigious schools nearby.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibiki was off in La-la Land again. Botan could tell. She had been on her way to meet up with Yusuke to talk about his next assignment when she had decided to grab a snack to go. Since it was a weekday no one was around and Hibiki was 'holding down the fort' just on the off chance a customer walked in. She stood in the doorway and stared at him for a moment. He looked forlorn. Cast adrift. She knew he was in love. She also knew that the one he loved, loved him back. But he was afraid. They were both afraid. Botan sighed and walked in.

"If you look any sadder rain clouds will darken the skies." She said bluntly, sitting down. Hibiki jumped and blinked.

"Botan-chan." He gasped, "Don't scare me like that!" Botan giggled.

"Amawa-chan, you were so far away from here, burglars could've walked in and goosed you and you probably wouldn't have noticed." She said. Hibiki blushed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asked. Botan grinned.

"Nope!" She said cheerfully, "I'm off to meet Yusuke. The boss has another job for him."

"That's the third time this week!" Hibiki said, "What can I get you?"

"Fourth time. Strawberry Milkshake." She tapped her fingers against the bar, "There's a lot of stuff going down around here and Yusuke is actually the only one in the area qualified enough to handle it."

"Hmmm..." Hibiki murmured, sticking a straw into the cup lid, "125 yen. He must be pissed off at that." Botan noded.

"He is... But he only complains to be complaining. He actually likes his job. Helps him get the kinks out of his system." She said, "And you look like you have a few kinks that need working out as well..." Hibiki blinked.

"It's not as bad as that!" He protested, "I was just thinking..."

"Mmmm... 'Bout what?" Botan asked slurping her drink. Hibiki looked like he wasn't going to answer for a moment before he finally sighed and sat down.

"About my students... They'll be starting their HSE2 pretty soon... Then they'll be graduating Junior High." He said.

"You miss them?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Hibiki said, "They're my class! My HOME room class."

"You homesick Amawa-chan?" Botan asked. Hibiki was silent for a moment before he sighed again and nodded.

"Tell me about home. What do you see?" Botan asked. Hibiki closed his eyes for a moment.

"Home is where you know the people and they know you. They don't ask you anything that you're unwilling to give. You give your all for them, just to see them smile. Home is where the heart is..." He said, "Where my heart is..." Botan nodded.

"And the one who holds your heart... Do you miss her?" She asked. Hibiki blushed and sighed again before slumping forward and putting his head in his hands.

"Yes..." He said, "Every day. I think about her more and more as time goes on... I can't help it... She's always there. When I'm asleep. When I'm awake. It's like I can't get her out of my head."

"Do you love her?"

"... Yes... I don't know why..."

"Tell me about her..."

"She's so tiny I could probably pick her up with one arm... She's cute, but clumsy... I can see her getting over that in a few years though. When she smiles her face lights up. She always makes me smile. She's always smiling on the outside... I think I'm one of the few people who know when she's crying on the inside... And one of the few people who's really seen her cry..."

"Then why don't you go to her?"

"I want to! God, I want to... But... I can't..."

"What's holding you back?"

"I don't know! I don't know... Society... My fears... I want to give her things... I want to make her smile. I want to make her laugh. I want to make her happy. I want to be with her always..."

"Then why don't you...? What are you afraid of?"

"Life... I guess... Like I said... Society is cruel."

"Society can be bent. Society is only made of humans after all... And humans change... Every day they wake up and are different. No one stays the same... Not even for a full day... When they allow themselves to adjust Humans can do anything... believe anything... Become anything..."

"But if I go home..."

"Some will reject you. You will be hazed and mistreated and bullied... You will be hurt..."

"She'll be hurt... If she's with me she'll be hurt..."

"But if she truly feels the way you feel all the pains in the world will be worth it because you will be together..."

"And all I have to do is...?"

"Be brave... Be strong... Know who your friends are and rely on them. Be who you want to be instead of who people tell you to be."

"It sounds so easy..."

"It is... All you have to do, when times are hard, is picture her smile..."

"And that'll be enough?" He sounded dubious and disbelieving. But he wanted to believe. He so badly wanted to believe.

"If it's not then you were never meant to be... If it is, then not even hell will tear you apart..."

"Even if society scorns us?"

"Society changes. It's changing right now... What may be taboo today, will be accepted tomorrow..."

"Okay..."

"Now... What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go ask Baa-chan if there are any job openings for a P.E. Teacher."

"Then?"

"I'm going to go tell her how I feel..."

"Good."

"Thank you..."

"It was my pleasure..."

"Weren't you going to go meet Yusuke?"

"CRAP! I'm LATE! Where's my wallet!" Botan scrambled to pay for her milkshake when Hibiki grabbed her wrist and smiled.

"Don't worry Botan-chan... It's on the house..." He said.

"Thanks Amawa-chan! Good luck!" Hopping off the stool she ran for the door and almost didn't hear his next words.

"Thanks... For everything..." She turned and really looked at him. He stood up straight. Like he knew what he wanted and he was going to do all he could to get it. In a way he reminded her of Yusuke. Determined to the last. And she knew she would probably never see this kind, determined, cross-dressing teacher again. And if she did, it would only be as death. She smiled back and it was a kind smile. A smile she knew would give him hope.

"Good bye..." She said and he knew it would probably be forever.

"Goodbye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yusuke!"

"Botan! Your late!"

"Sorry... I was just talking to Amawa-chan..."

"What happened? You've got that weird 'Guardian Angel' expression going on... Don't tell me his number came up..?"

"No... Nothing like that..."

"Then..?"

"He's gone to find his destiny..."

"He's leaving?"

"Yeah... He said to tell you and the others good bye for him."

"Well... Damn..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"Maybe... You never know..."

"Uh-oh... You've got that freaky look on again..."

"Oh, shut up and let's go..."

"Go where?"

"Yoooou'lll seeeeee."

"Greeeaat... Not."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuko was uncharacteristically silent that day. Graduation was approaching and Hibiki hadn't even given a murmur that he would be attending. That he would even be coming back. Makoto stared at Fuko evenly. In a way she could understand the other girl's feelings. She wasn't a stranger to love. The fact that she had smoothly glided into it, instead of falling on her rear had nothing to do with it. She could only guess at the pain Fuko was feeling. But all she had to do was imagine it. What if he were to go away somewhere, someplace she couldn't reach him? It would hurt. Turning she shared a look with her best friend. Ai cocked her head to the side as Makoto raised an eyebrow. She shrugged noncommittally before nodding.

Later, as Fuko was leaving she suddenly found her way blocked by Makoto and her dark haired friend. Ai's dark eyes were unusually intense.

"Meet us behind cafeteria building." The tall girl muttered, "We'll make it worth your while."

"Uuuhh... Sure... Makoto-san..." Fuko murmured, confused.

"Come alone..." Ai said softly, "We wish to speak with you..." Fuko swallowed hard, suddenly nervous. Makoto had never really talked to her before. She was a tough girl who only really spoke to either Ai , Naruo, or Hibiki-sensei. But Makoto wasn't one to make idle threats or pick on others. Fuko nodded and the two walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little later Fuko peered around the cafeteria building.

"Makoto-san?" She called softly, "Ai-san?"

"Over here..." Makoto called from a small storage shed near the building. Fuko walked inside. Ai was kneeling on the floor with a bowl of multicolored stones in front of her.

"Sit down, Fuko-chan..." Ai said softly. Fuko nodded and knelt opposite the dark haired girl. Ai turned her head and nodded to Makoto who left the shack. Ai smiled at Fuko, but it didn't ease the small girl any. It only made her more nervous.

"Have you ever had your fortune told, Fuko-chan?" Ai asked. Fuko shook her head.

"I almost did, but the tent burned down..." She bowed her head in shame, "Hibiki-sensei tried to save me and got hurt, because of it..."

"Ah... I see..." Ai said, "What we are going to do is a straight forward stone reading." Reaching behind her, Ai pulled out a cloth and laid it between them. The cream colored weaving was covered in strange signs and symbols. Ai pushed the bowl of stones to Fuko.

"Take the stones, warm them in your hands until they feel right, then toss them onto the cloth... I shall read what the stones say..." Ai said. Fuko nodded and dipped her hand into the bowl. A few stones fell out onto the cloth, but Ai left them as Fuko closed her fist. She waited for a moment. Then two. Then three. After about a minute she opened her hand and spilled them to the floor. They clattered together and one flew off the cloth completely. Ai was silent for a moment as she looked at the formation of the stones. Then she dipped her hand into the bowl and tossed down three more before looking up into Fuko's eyes.

"Are you ready to hear what the stones have foretold you?" She asked. Fuko nodded.

"I'm ready." She said firmly. Ai smiled.

"Alright..." She said, "This is what your future holds..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Fuko's classmates couldn't help but notice that she seemed a lot happier. Fuko never told them why.


	12. Family Ties

**Dear Reader,**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GOOOOO! WHEEEEEEE! I'm so happy that I got this done! Now I'll be able to work on the sequel! Heee Hawww**

**I don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**WARNING: OC named Yumeko who is based off of my Aunt! Crossdressing, Blatant Fluff,  
**

**Behold the Power of Cheese!**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hibiki swallowed hard. He was nervous. He fought the urge to run his hand through his hair. He fought the urge to fiddle with his slacks.

"She's your cousin." He muttered to himself, "She's family. Just tell her what you have to say. If she hates you and shuns you for it, well that'll be that. But you have to be strong..." He swallowed hard. It was odd, he always felt stronger in a skirt. When he was a woman he felt strong. Maybe that was because he was pretending to be someone else. People were always strong when they were pretending.

"No more pretending." He said firmly, looking up at the house where he had grown up, "Hibiki is Hibiki and he can be no other. This is who you are. I am not a fake, I am not a liar." He strode up the steps resolutely, "Then why do I wish I was?" He mumbled reaching for the doorbell. He rang it twice then stuck his head into the entrance way.

"Yumeko?" He called, "You there?"

"Hibiki-kun!" His cousin called, running into the entranceway as fast as her kimono allowed and flinging herself into his arms, "You came back! Oh, I've missed you so much! I was so worried!" She said in a rush, "Come in! Come in! I just put some tea on!"

"Mmmm... Yumeko's tea... If there's one thing I've missed..." Hibiki grinned walking into the house and kicking off his shoes. Yumeko smiled.

"Of course..." She said, "Not just anyone can drink my tea... It takes someone very special..."

"My father, for one." Hibiki said, bowing respectfully to the house shrine, where his parent's pictures stood.

"And me, for another..." Yumeko said before clapping her hands together, "Now! No more talk of the past... I want to hear all about what you've been doing since you graduated... Are you a teacher now? What are your students like?" Hibiki smiled.

"One question at a time!" He protested, "I was a teacher for awhile, but I was dismissed."

"What!" Yumeko cried, "What happened?" Hibiki looked away.

"That's the thing..." He said, then began his story of skirts and students, love and make-up, bras and misunderstandings and his journey to find himself. When he finished he simply sat there and breathed, existing for the moment. In a way it was a relief to get it all off his chest. Yumeko had always been his closest family, taking closely to her aunt's, Hibiki's mother, side of the family with her pale skin and dark blue-black hair. If she couldn't understand, than he no longer belonged to the Amawa's.

"Well..." She murmured, sipping her tea, "Well..."

"I know it's a lot to take in and quite a shock..." Hibiki said, "I was... Surpised at myself to say the least... But," He sat up resolutely, "I took some time to think and I've decided to live my life the way I want to. The way the feels best for me."

"Does this mean you want to be a woman?" Yumeko asked, "That you're gay? That you're a transsexual? What does it mean?" Hibiki snorted into his tea and started coughing.

"What!" He choked, then he laughed, "I'm as straight as a needle! No, I'm not a transsexual! It simply means I'm a lot more comfortable and confident when I'm wearing women's clothing!"

"But it'll be so hard to get a girlfriend if you're wearing a dress..." Yumeko sighed. Hibiki turned red and looked away.

"What?" Yumeko asked, "What's that look for? Don't tell me you've found a girlfriend?" Hibiki shrugged.

"I don't know.." He said, "I still need to talk to her about our feelings for each other... And that's not the only problem..."

"She was one of your students wasn't she..?" Yumeko guessed, "That was the reason you left... You didn't want to pressure her."

"She's fifteen now..." Hibiki said, "In a year she'll be old enough to make her own decisions... But still..."

"Whatever you're thinking you can forget it." Yumeko said flatly, "In a year's time she will be old enough to do whatever she thinks is best concerning love. If she loves you only death itself could keep her away from you. So the real question is... Do you feel alright having a girlfriend who is younger than you? And if you are what are you going to do about it?"

"That's what I need to decide." He sighed, giving into the urge to run his hand through his hair, "She'll be a freshman at the Saitow Highschool... Lulu-baa-chan called me and told me a position just opened up there for a gym kyoshi... I want to take it... But that means I'll be working closely with her... and that might cause... Complications..."

"Hmmm..." Yumeko hummed into her tea. Then she set her cup down with a resolute clink and looked her cousin right in the eye.

"You and I are both Amawa's." She said bluntly, "We don't think like normal people. We are untraditional. We think like westerners with their Liberal ideals. We are like willows... We may bend with the wind and tides but it is so hard to break us..."

"But I broke so easily back there..." Hibiki protested, "I left..."

"You did not break." Yumeko said firmly, "You bent the only way you knew how. By leaving you were giving yourself and those around you time to think. You have been away and found that you didn't like it. Now you are bending the way you were meant to by trying again. By not letting those who hurt you defeat you. I say you're doing well... If people can't deal with the real you, than they don't deserve to sit in your presence." Hibiki smiled.

"You always knew how to make me feel better, Yumeko." He said, "That's why you're my favorite cousin."

"Tuh. I'm your only cousin." She answered bluntly, "Now, since this is a special occasion how about we go out for dinner? My treat." She smiled and Hibiki gulped. He knew that look. She wanted something from him.

"What do you want?" He asked, leaning away nervously. Yumiko's smile grew wider.

"Only to see what my precious baby cousin looks like in pantyhose..." She drawled. Hibiki rolled his eyes.

"You want a girl's night out." He groaned, "And for your information they are 'thigh highs' not 'pantyhose'..." Yumeko smiled and bounced like a fifteen-year-old.

"Yup!" She chirped, grabbing one of his bags, "I'll just help you take your things to your room so you can change and then we can go!" Hibiki rolled his eyes again and sighed. Knowing Yumeko she had something planned. She always did, after all... She was an Amawa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hibiki got to his room he saw Yumeko rummaging around in a trunk of clothing. He sighed again.

"Yumeko..." He whined, "You know mom's clothes won't fit me... I'm two feet taller than she was!"

"You may not remember this, Hibiki-kun, but grandma was tall for a woman." Yumeko shot back, "I'm checking to see if one of her dresses are still here..."

"She only looked tall because we were so small." He answered, "She wasn't that big!"

"She was five foot seven." Yumeko said, "You are six foot one. It's not that big of a difference."

"Ugh... Why me..?" Hibiki muttered when suddenly there was a bundle of cloth in his face.

"To see if you are truly ready to, as you put it, 'Be yourself', you will put this on and we will go for a night on the town." Yumeko said.

"Ugh... Why me?" Hibiki muttered again as Yumeko swept out the door.

"We leave in two hours!" She called cheerfully, nearly skipping to her own room with glee.

"Ugh..." Hibiki said again before looking at the clothes that had been thrown at him. It was a knee length dress of purple and blue with a green ivy pattern across it. It looked like a cross between a kimono and a dress. It was pretty, if a bit old fashioned. The sleeves were like kimono sleeves almost, but not. It was a confusing mish mosh of things.

"Just like me..." Hibiki said out loud, "A mish mosh of things." Smiling slightly he went to unpack his things, "If she wants me to go all out I must do my best to not disappoint." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later, after a shower and a change of clothes, Hibiki thudded down the stares and flumped into one of the living room chairs in an unladylike slouch. Adjusting the high ponytail he rolled his shoulders and sighed loudly before putting his brooch on.

"Yumeko!" He called in a woman's voice, "Even for a girl you dress slow!"

"That you Hibiki-kun!" Came Yumeko's surprised voice from upstairs, "You do sound just like auntie! That's amazing!" A few minutes later Yumeko hopped down the stairs. For a thirty-one year old she was energetic. She definitely reminded him of a few of his former students. They just stood and appraised each other for a minute. Yumeko was wearing a short blue and pink sun dress with yellow leaf prints on it. Her short hair had been curled into a bob and she wore bracelets on her wrists. Hibiki was wearing his grandmother's odd little dress, had decided to not wear the hair spray, put in a pair of purple flower earrings and had done his nails in a dark maroon color. As usual he wore make-up and had used just a tad more eye-shadow than usual to make his eyes look bigger. Yumeko smiled.

"You look just like auntie too." She said softly. Hibiki smiled.

"Thanks... You look pretty." He said. Yumeko squinted her eyes for a moment before reaching out and tapping the brooch.

"You don't need that you know." She said.

"Huh? Yes I do!" Hibiki protested. Yumeko sighed and shook her head.

"No. You don't... What are you so afraid of? Some people'll freak out, yes, but most probably will either be impressed or won't care." She held out her hand, "Give it to me..." Hibiki covered the brooch protectively.

"You aren't going to hurt it are you?" He asked shakily. Yumeko rolled her eyes.

"Hibiki-kun, do you remember your blanket? The one you never seemed to grow out of?" She asked. Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? What's that got to do with my brooch?" He demanded.

"You are clinging to the brooch. You do not need to change your voice. You are trying to hide again! No hiding! This is a test! If you can handle being a man in women's clothing you can handle sounding like a man! Give it!" She tapped her foot impatiently. Hibiki bit his lip.

"You won't break it will you?" He asked, "Because I will want to use it..." Yumeko nodded.

"I want to wean you from your fear." She said, "Leave it at home. We go out for a night on the town. You gage the people's reaction to you. If you get too edgy we'll go home. But I think you'll find that people are more opened minded than you first believed." Hibiki undid the clasp and handed it to her.

"Here... You're right. If I want to teach again as myself I'll have to over come this fear." He said. She smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

"That's my brave little cousin..." Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door, "And by the end of this week I want you to loose the fake boobs too!"

"Ack!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night out had been... Interesting... And that was putting it loosely. Hibiki didn't know whether to laugh in triumph or shake with nerves as Yumeko paid the taxi fare and walked with him back up to the house. Having men stare at his ass had been both disturbing and oddly flattering. Having other women glare in jealousy had been just plain funny. When one couple had gotten into an argument because the man had been oggling him and the woman began making snide comments Hibiki had gone with it and said, 'aw, you're just jealous that I wear heels better than you.' There had been a stunned silence for a moment before the woman had started laughing and the man had become defensive. An odd switch around. But now he was mentally exhausted. Once inside he flopped on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Urgh..." He mumbled. Yumeko locked the door and turned on the lights.

"I'm proud of you. You handled yourself very well."

"What's my grade for tonight, Sensei?" He asked absently. Yumeko grinned.

"B+." She answered.

"What! I think I at least deserved and A-!"

"It's the same thing, idiot!"

"So?"

"You call yourself a kyoshi and you can't even grade things properly."

"I can so grade things properly."

"Don't pout."

"I'm not."

"Pout."

"Shut up!" And the argument had cheerfully gone on from there as they went up the stairs to change and to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week went by and Yumeko taught Hibiki many things. Things that he never realized he needed to learn before. Before he new it Graduation was coming up and he knew that he was ready to face the world once again...


	13. Epilogue: Time In A Bottle

**Dear Reader,**

**LAST CHAPTER WOOT! It is now 2:00 in the morning and I am sooo wasted on lack of sleep! Wheeee fo' sugar!**

**I Don't own I!My!Me!Strawberry Eggs!**

**I don't own 'Time In A Bottle' by Jim Croce**

**WARNING: Blatant fluff! TO BE CONTINUED'S! LOVE IS IN THE FREAKING AIR!**

**NOTE: The last scene was inspired by the Opening Credits. One where Fuko is standing on the beach and basking in the wind and sun, Two where Hibiki is playing the guitar...**

**Here's to the ones that I long to kiss  
Here's to the ones that I really miss  
Here's to the ones that I'm dreaming of  
Here's to the ones that I love!**

**(I so don't own that song and I don't know who it's by!)**

**Stay safe  
Stay healthy  
Sincerely,**

**Starr**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now I fully expect you to call me... And send letters... And postcards... Everyday..."

"How does, once a week sound?"

"Fine... Ooooh, my baby cousin is going to go and be a teacher! I'm soo happy!"

"I already am a teacher..."

"Yeah, but this time you'll be a real teacher!"

"Ugh..."

"Now, be sure to bring your girlfriend the next time you visit!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet!"

"..."

"Aaaaw, he's blushing!"

"Yeah, yeah... Thank's Yumeko..."

"Take care, baby cousin..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"..I proudly present the class graduating from Saitow Sannaomiya Junior High!" The Principal actually looked the part of the proud teacher as the parents stood and clapped for their children. The children on the stage bowed to the audience before turning and bowing to their teachers. Fuko's eyes darted around the crowd. Her father wasn't there, but that wasn't surprising. There was only one man she really wanted to see. But he wasn't there. No tall woman. No tall man. No blue ponytail. No coiffed light brown. She walked down the stairs into the audience with the rest of her her class, still looking around. But disappointment was beginning to claw at her heart. Suddenly a flash of red caught her eye. She turned to look, just in time to see him sliding out the door.

"Don't let him escape!" Ai suddenly said from her shoulder, "He wants you to follow! Catch him!" Without a second thought, Fuko raced out the door, ignoring the calls of her friends behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was setting when she finally got to the beach. She had long since lost him, but she kept searching, not wanting to give up. She stood there for a moment. It was late afternoon and the sun was just beginning to dip into the horizon. A cool breeze, tinged with salty tang, brushed across her skin and caused her to close her eyes, tilting her head back to simply feel. Along with the breeze came the sound of a guitar. Her eyes snapped open. It was the same song. The exact same song. Slowly she followed it, praying that it was who she hoped it would be. There. On the bench. He sat, playing his guitar in the setting sun. A small smile on his lips as he softly sang, calling her to him.

"But there never seems to be enough time, to do the things you want to do once you find them... I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with..." As the song faded away she simply stood there and listened. Feeling eyes on him he looked up and the smile in his eyes made her heart do a back flip. She smiled back, then sat down next to him, leaned against his shoulder and murmured.

"Play it again?"

TBC...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that I'd like to do  
Is to save every day  
Until eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with yourselves

If I could make days last forever  
If words could make wishes come true  
I'd save every day like a treasure and then, again  
I would spend them with you

But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with

If I had a box just for wishes  
And dreams that had never come true  
The box would be empty  
Except for the memory  
Of how they were answered by you

But there never seems to be enough time  
To do the things you want to do  
Once you find them  
I've looked around enough to know  
That you're the one I want to go  
Through time with


End file.
